Brotherhood
by nebula2
Summary: George and Fred Weasley are always ready for a dare. When they take a dare from a Slytherin school mate, they don't realize that this time there could be dire consequences.
1. Chapter 1

AN: First attempt at writing Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm aware that my characterization of Percy and his relationships with other cannon characters may be off but then I never did like how he was portrayed as I always kind of liked him. Other than that I'm trying to stick to what is portrayed in the books/movies.

* * *

"You'd never make it without getting caught," Lee Jordon said looking at his friends George and Fred Weasley. "And you two have been in enough trouble already especially after the other night."

"I still can't believe our own brother turned us in," Fred grumbled.

"Well he is trying for Head Boy," George reminded him, thinking of all the times over the summer Percy had warned them not to ruin his chances for obtaining the highest honor a student could achieve at Hogwart's.

"I still think their too chicken to go to the Forbidden Forest period," Shaun Clearwater, a Slytherin, who had originally dared the Weasley twins to make the trip, chimed in.

"Chicken!" Fred exclaimed a little too loudly as he attracted the attention of Professor Flitwik.

"You four, a little less talking and a little more reading will you," Flitwik said, who had assigned the class to read the chapter on Remember Charms from their book.

The four students quickly turned their attention back to their Charms books for a few minutes, waiting for Flitwik to turn his attention away from them. A few minutes later, Fred saw Flitwik go back to his own book and he looked away from his book and addressed Shaun.

"George and I will go tonight. What do you want as proof."

"A Trident Toadstool," Shaun said with a grin. "The Forbidden Forest is the only place they grow."

"You got it," Fred told him. "We'll go tonight," Fred said looking at his twin for confirmation.

"Your going to lose us points," Lee told Fred.

"Only if we get caught and we aren't going to get caught," George reassured.

"You two are crazy," Lee said.

"Boys," Flitwik said again.

Fred, George, Shaun and Lee once again went back to their books. Fred and George were no longer at all concerned with their assignment though. Both were trying to figure out a way to sneak out of the castle with no one noticing.

Even when Flitwik started discussing their assignment their thoughts were else where. Luck was on their side though, as Flitwik didn't bother asking them any questions. Neither twin was too worried about missing the lecture though, as Lee took good notes and they could catch up on what they were missing.

When Flitwik finally dismissed the class, Fred and George quickly gathered their books and headed for the door.

"If we're going this evening, we should go around dinner," Fred whispered to George. "Most people will be in the Great Hall and sneaking out will be the easiest."

"We'll want to be back before curfew. Being caught breaking curfew again is way to risky. McGonagall will expel us for sure," George replied as Lee fell in step with them as they headed down to the dungeons for their Potions class with Snape. "I say we get to the Great Hall at the start of dinner, eat something real quick and then head for the forest."

"Sounds good," Fred said. "If anyone asks while we're leaving so early we'll say we're going to the library to look stuff up for homework."

"I can't believe you two are going to do this," Lee said. " Can't you ever pass up a dare."

"No," Fred and George answered in unison without breaking step.

Lee followed the twins shaking his head. Sometimes he wondered how his two best friends had even managed to make it this far. He and his Gryffyndor classmates had taken bets as to how far the twins would make it during the first week of their first year. The longest anyone had given them was half way through their second year. Lee himself had given them three months. Here they were in their fourth year and hadn't been kicked out yet, although evidently they weren't done trying.

Percy, Oliver Wood, and Emily Spinnet were discussing their Arithmancy lesson over dinner that evening when Ginny Weasley came into the Great Hall in tears. She spotted Percy at the far end of the table and made her way to him. Emily stopped in mid sentence as Ginny approached them.

"Ginny what is it?" Percy asked his little sister threw herself at him. He put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

Through her tears, Ginny told him that a few of the second year Slytherins were telling the first years stories about the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. Telling them that Creevy and Mrs. Norris were just the beginning and it wouldn't be long before someone was killed.

It took Percy twenty minutes but he was finally able to convince Ginny that the kids didn't know what they were talking about. That the Professors at Hogwart's would figure out who was behind what was going on and that she needn't worry about any monster.

Emily excused herself to go meet with Penelope Clearwater, and Ginny took her chair next to Percy to eat her own dinner. Oliver and Percy went back to discussing their lesson, Percy casting glances at his younger sister. He noticed she seemed to be moving her food around the plate more than she was actually eating anything.

He was getting worried about her. She seemed paler than usual. She had been having trouble sleeping, nightmares waking her up in the middle of the night. Several times she had ended up in his room, too scared to go back to her own dormitory. Fred and George weren't helping matters either with their continual teasing about the monster. Percy was considering writing home and suggesting to their parents that they bring her home for awhile even though he knew Ginny would never forgive him. He knew how much she wanted to be hear. How long she had dreamed about this.

Ginny's plate was still half full when she said she was done eating. Percy thought about trying to force her to eat more but decided to let it go this time. As upset as she had been coming into the Great Hall he didn't think he'd have much luck. Together, Oliver, Percy and Ginny headed out of the Great Hall, Ginny staying close to Percy.

The three of them had just entered the stairs to head to Gryffindor Tower, when they heard Snape and McGonagall talking. Their voices were getting closer to the stairwell.

"Rumor has it the Weasley twins are sneaking out to the Forbidden Forest on a dare," Snape was telling McGonagall.

In the stairwell, Percy put a hand on Oliver's arm to get his attention. When Oliver looked his way he mouthed the words, 'hold up'. Oliver nodded his head and moved to one side of the stairwell so he wasn't as noticeably to the professors when they passed by.

"I swear those two will be the death of me," McGonagall said as she and Snape walked by the stairwell on their way to the main entrance of the castle. "Nothing seems to get through to them. If I catch them out their tonight, I'm seriously considering expelling them."

"If they were in my house, I would've have expelled them a long time ago," Snape commented.

McGonagall said something in reply but they couldn't make out the words.

Oliver looked toward Percy. He knew what Percy was going to do before Percy even said anything.

"I'm going to look for George and Fred. Maybe I can find them before Snape and McGonagall. Can you make sure Ginny gets back to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Percy, what if you get caught."

"I'll be in less trouble than they will."

"You turned them in for breaking curfew the other night and yet now you're willing to break school rules to keep them from getting in trouble."

"Getting in trouble and getting expelled are two different things," Percy told him. "I'm not willing to let them get expelled and ruin their lives without trying to help them out. I just can't."

Oliver nodded. His little brother would probably be starting at Hogwart's next year. If put in this position, Oliver knew he would do the same thing. It was just strange to see Percy even think about breaking any rules. They had been friends since their first year at Hogwart's and Percy had always been a by the book kind of person. Always wanted to do everything perfectly. Went out of the way to make the professors happy. Wanted to do nothing else but make his parents proud of him. To get out from under his older brothers' shadow.

This hadn't exactly made his peers like him. When he became Prefect, he wanted to do the job with the same perfection that he had thrown into his schoolwork for the last four years. He did the job well but it didn't help his popularity any. He could tell Percy's younger brothers didn't care much for him, George and Fred never passing up a chance to pull a joke or do something to get under his skin while Ron just tried to steered clear of him. Still, Wood stood by him. Defended him from classmates who just didn't understand him. Though this act was so unlike Percy, Wood thought it was a step in the right direction.

"Be careful," Oliver told him taking Ginny's hand.

"I will," Percy replied and then walked back down the steps.

He made his way to a corridor that led to a side entrance. As he stepped outside he felt the frigid air go right through his cloak and thought of his winter cloak up in the dormitory. To his left he saw, in the fading light, Professors Snape and McGonagall walking toward the Forbidden Forest. He was just going to have to brave the cold if he had any chance of finding his brother's before his two teachers.

Trying to stay out of sight, Percy headed toward the Forbidden Forest at a run. It was growing darker quickly. By the time he was halfway to the forest, he could just barely see his hand in front of his face. With a clap of thunder, an icy rain started to fall. Percy reached the edge of the forest, his robes soaked through to the skin. He couldn't ever remember being so cold.

As an attempt to put the cold out of his mind, Percy concentrated on what had brought him out here in the first place - finding his brothers. Having no idea where they would be, he simply picked a direction and started walking, looking for any sign of Fred and George. He wasn't sure how long he had been searching when he heard laughter. Knowing it had to be his brother's and not his teachers, Percy headed in that direction.

"I can't wait to see Shaun's face when we show him this mushroom," Fred said holding up the Trident Toadstool that he held in one hand. In his other hand was his wand, which was glowing and giving the twins some light to see where they were going.

"I know what you mean," George said grinning. His smile faded though as he saw a figure approaching him. As the figure came into the light of his brother's wand though he breathed a sigh of relief. "Percy! What are you doing out here."

"Looking for you two," Percy replied his teeth chattering. "Snape and McGonagall are out looking for the two of you. McGonagall is considering expelling the two of you if she catches you."

George had realized that his older brother was not dressed to be out in the weather and was concerned. Percy had always seemed to be hit hard by illness. Just this summer he had been hit with two bad upper respiratory infections. Being out in the rain and cold tonight definitely wasn't good for him.

"You still shouldn't have come out in this weather," George told him shrugging out of his heavy winter cloak. "You're going to get sick."

"I wasn't going to just sit by and watch the two of you get expelled," Percy replied as George helped him into the cloak he had just taken off.

"Yeah, it wouldn't look good to have brother's who were expelled would it," Fred muttered.

"We need to get back to the castle before Snape and McGonagall find us," Percy said choosing to ignore Fred's remark.

The three of them headed in the direction that Percy had come from. They were just about at the edge of the forest when they heard voices. Grabbing a hold of Percy, Fred and George ducked behind some bushes.

"Perhaps the rumor was wrong," McGonagall was saying.

"Either that or we missed them. They definitely weren't in the Great Hall at dinner time," Snape grumbled, the light from their wands coming into view of the Weasley boys.

"Well anyway, I think its pointless to go traipsing around the woods anymore. I think we should head back to the castle."

"Perhaps your right," Snape said with a tint of disappointment in his voice. He would have loved to have caught the Weasley twins red handed. Those two were forever making a fool out of him with their childish pranks.

"I'll head right to the Gryffindor Common room when I get back. Check and see if they're there," McGonagall said as the two teachers disappeared into the dark again.

"We've got to beat them back to the castle," George said standing up. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to his parents how he got suspended.

The three boys started off at a run toward the edge of the forest, making sure they weren't going the same direction the teachers had taken. Shortly they broke through the tree line. In the distance they could see the lights in the windows of the castle. A soft blue light to the left showed them where Snape and McGonagall were. As quietly as they could they sprinted toward the castle.

Out of breath, they reached the side entrance that Percy had come out of earlier. Not stopping to catch their breath, the three of them hurried inside and made their way to the Gryffindor Common room. The students in the room looked up as the three Weasley's came inside.

"Did you get it?" Lee asked looking up from his school book that was open in front of him.

Fred held up the Trident Toadstool triumphantly.

"McGonagall is still on her way up here," Percy reminded his brothers through chattering teeth as he headed toward the steps leading to his dormitory. "If she catches us wet she's going to know we were outside."

Tossing the toadstool to Lee, Fred headed toward his own dormitory. George not far behind him. A few minutes later they came back into the common room.

Harry and Ron were playing a game of Wizard's Chess, Ron winning as usual. George made his way over to them.

"Harry, let me take your place. McGonagall will think I've been playing chess the whole time."

"Okay," Harry said standing up. If it would help keep Fred and George out of trouble he was more than happy to do it.

As George took Harry's seat, Percy came out of his dorm, school book in hand. Finding an empty arm chair he sat down and opened the book. Oliver went over and sat down next to his friend. Even though he was in dry robes, Percy was still shivering.

"You okay?" Oliver asked softly.

Percy nodded.

"I'll go get you a blanket," Oliver said standing up.

"No," Percy told him. "McGonagall might get suspicious."

Before Oliver could say anything else the door to the Common Room swung open. The students once again looked toward the door as McGonagall strode into the room.

"Where are Fred and George Weasley?"

"Right here, Professor," the twins answered from the table where George and Ron were continuing the chess game. Fred and Harry were hovering around watching.

McGonagall looked at them critically, obviously looking for some sign that they hadn't been there long.

"Percy, Emily, can I see you in the corridor please," McGonagall said addressing the two Gryffindor prefects.

"Yes Professor," Emily said standing up from her chair by the fire side and heading toward the door. Sitting his book aside Percy followed her.

Once out in the hallway, McGonagall addressed her two prefects.

"There's a rumor that the Fred and George Weasley snuck out to the Forbidden Forest tonight. Professor Snape and I went out looking for them but didn't find anything to support that rumor. Can either of you account for those two's whereabouts this evening."

"I did see them when I first came into the Great Hall for dinner. I'm not sure when they left."

"Percy?" McGonagall asked looking from Emily to Percy.

"Well they've been in the common room since I got back from the Great Hall myself," Percy told her. It wasn't a lie exactly. He just wasn't admitting that he had just got to the common room from dinner a few minutes ago. That he had made a detour to the Forbidden Forest himself before coming back to the common room.

"Very well," McGonagall said. "I'll see you in class tomorrow," she told them.

As Percy and Emily headed back into the common room she turned and headed back down the stairs.

"Thanks," Percy told Emily.

"Although I wouldn't have minded turning in those two," she told him nodding to where Fred and George were watching as Ron and Harry resumed their game, "I don't want to see you get in trouble." She looked back over at Percy who was still shivering slightly. "Let's get you back over to the fireplace," she said taking his arm and leading him to the fireside chair she had been sitting in.

As Percy sat down in the chair, Oliver came over with a blanket in his hand, holding it out to Percy. Percy took it without a word and wrapped up in it. There wasn't much use in denying he wasn't still cold.

"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey," Oliver suggested.

"Aren't we suppose to have a study group for our Potions Test tomorrow?" Percy asked his classmates, tying to divert there attention away from himself.

"Let me get my book," Oliver said walking over to the table he had been sitting in. He had known Percy long enough to know he wouldn't get any further on the current subject right now.

Emily grabbed Percy's book from the chair he had been sitting in and drug two chairs closer to where Percy was sitting for herself and Oliver. Picking her own book up off the floor she sat down in one of the chairs. Oliver joined them a few moments later and they started to study for the next days test. A few other classmates joined them shortly.

"Let's see it," Shaun said coming over to the Gryffindor table the following morning. He was hovering over Fred and George a smirk on his face. It was he who had started the rumor the night before about the twins. He was sure the fact that Gryffindor hadn't loss any points meant that the twins hadn't been caught. He also felt sure that the reason they hadn't gotten caught was because they had never gone out to the forest.

His smirk faded away though as Fred pulled the Trident Toadstool out of a pocket of his robes and held it up to him.

"How did you . . .?"

"Quite easy," Fred said simply.

"Yeah even with having to dodge a couple of professors," George added. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you Shaun?" he asked easily. He and Fred had chatted about it late into the night and they were sure that Shaun had been the one who had given them away. Had tried to get them busted so that he would win the bet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shaun said calmly as he dug money out of his pockets. Grudgingly he dropped the coins in Fred's outstretched hand and then headed over to the Slytherin Table.

"Maybe we should split our winnings with Percy this time," Fred suggested looking down the table where Percy sat with classmates. "Snape and McGonagall probably would have caught us if it wasn't for him."

"You got a point," George said following his brother's gaze. Percy had been quiet all morning. It had seemed strangely quiet this morning without Percy's bossy voice telling them to get moving so they wouldn't be late. Even now, two first years were arguing a couple seats away from him and Percy hadn't even attempted to put a stop to it. Watching him, George thought he looked a little paler than usual.

Just then Percy got up from the table and headed out of the Great Hall.

"I'll be right back," George told his twin and stood up, hurrying to catch his older brother. "Hey Percy," he called out.

Percy didn't hesitate or even look over his shoulder. Either he hadn't heard George or was pretending he hadn't heard him. Breaking into a jog, George got close enough to grab his brother's arm. "Perce . . ."

"Leave me alone," Percy said wrenching his arm away from his brother but turning to look back at George.

"Thank-you for last night," George said sincerely, getting the words out before his brother had a chance to disappear on him.

"Is everything a big joke to you guys or what? You and George need to grow up. I'm not going to keep bailing you out of trouble. Next time I might just let McGonagall expel you."

George didn't know what to say. He could tell his brother was frustrated with them but he also, for the first time ever, could hear the concern in his voice. Felt like his brother really cared about what happened to them and this wasn't just about upholding rules.

Percy turned and continued on his way to his first class leaving George standing in the hallway. George watched until his brother turned a corner, and then headed back to the Great Hall.

Oliver looked over his shoulder to see where Snape was. He was currently hovering over the back row of students. He wasn't paying attention at all to the front.

"Percy," Oliver hissed nudging his friend with his elbow. Percy had fallen asleep while taking the test.

Lifting his head up off his arms, Percy looked around trying to figure out where he was at. Taking in the classroom he remembered he was suppose to be taking a test. Mouthing the word thanks to Oliver he looked back down at the paper in front of him.

Percy tried to concentrate on the words on the paper in front of him. Tried to shut out how he was feeling. Ignore the fact that he was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open. Tried to keep the words in front of him from blurring together.

"Mr. Weasley."

Percy jerked awake again. Glancing down he saw that he had only managed to answer one more question since Oliver had woken him. He looked up from the test paper to see Professor Snape hovering over him.

"It's usually easier to take a test with one's eyes open," Snape said easily.

"Sorry Professor," Pecy said quickly and quietly. He looked back down at his test paper and read the next question.

"Perhaps you should go see Madame Pomfrey," Snape suggested, showing mild concern. Percy Weasley was one of the better students in his class. Falling asleep, especially during a test was completely unlike him. Not to mention he looked extremely pale.

"I'm fine," Percy said turning his attention back to the test. "It won't happen again."

Snape was quiet, but Percy sensed him hovering above him. Percy resisted the urge to look up at him and concentrated instead on the test paper in front of him. It was some time before Snape moved away from him and though he wasn't sure how, when the bell rang he had managed to get through the test.


	2. Chapter 2

starprincess21 - thanks for leaving a review. Glad to hear that you like it and your support gives me courage to keep going with the story, and even work on the other Harry Potter ideas I have.

Annibal - thanks for the compliments. They mean a lot to me, and I'm glad to here you're find my portrayal of Percy believable.

Mandy - I've always liked Percy myself and I'm glad to see someone else feels the same way I do about him. Glad your enjoying the story.

Zoran - THANK-YOU for the review! Every review means a lot to me, but yours just seems to scream enthusiasm. Glad your enjoying the story. Charlie comes into the story in this chapter. I'll probably bring Bill in later but I'm not sure. I may just mention him. Anyway, hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

As Alicia Spinnet took a shot at the scoring hoop, Wood knocked the Quaffle away. Katie Bell zoomed down to retrieve the Quaffle a Bludger zooming in on her. Before the Bludger could reach her though George came zooming down from above and knocked the Bludger in the opposite direction.

Watching, Katie retrieve the Quaffle from above, Fred couldn't help but wish this Quidditch practice was over already. He lost track of how long they had been out here already but his fingers were growing numb. They were also starting to lose light. There were times when Fred thought Wood was pushing to hard this season.

Something small buzzed passed his ear, and a moment later, Harry zoomed by apparently chasing the snitch. How Harry ever spotted that thing, let alone kept his eyes on it, Fred would never figure out. Out of the corner of his eye, Fred noticed Ginny coming onto the field.

"Hey Wood, time out," Fred called out, already flying down toward her. Not only was he concerned for her safety but he was also wondering what had brought her out here. As he touched down beside her, he could tell something had her upset.

"Ginny what is it?" he asked as his teammates joined him.

"Something is wrong with Percy," Ginny told him in a small trembling voice. "He went to bed as soon as we came back from dinner tonight. When I went in to see him he snapped at me."

Fred frowned. While yelling at him or George or maybe even Ron from time to time when they all got on his nerve, Percy had always showed patience with their little sister. Not to mention he and George had both decided that Percy had looked a little tired and paler than usual throughout the day.

"Practice is over," Wood announced before Fred had a chance to say anything. He had been concerned about his friend all day, especially after Snape's class, but Percy had insisted he was fine. Had refused to go to the hospital wing. "Can the rest of you gather the Quaffle, Bludger's and the Snitch?" Oliver asked looking at Alicia, Angelina, Katie and Harry.

"Of course," Katie said speaking for her fellow Chasers.

"Already got the Snitch," Harry said holding up the tiny winged ball.

Wood nodded as he turned and headed toward the castle.

"Come on Ginny," Fred said taking her hand and following Wood. George followed the others, thinking that perhaps he should've said something to someone this morning when he noticed Percy wasn't acting right and had looked pale.

"Wattlebird," Oliver said to the Fat Lady as they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor commom room. The door swung open and the four of them entered the common room, the boys leaning their broomsticks up against the wall.

Walking over to the door to Percy's room, Oliver knocked but entered without waiting for an answer. Having been Percy's friend for so long, he never did.

Percy was laying on his bed, his back to the door. Oliver walked over to the far side of the bed and knelt down in front of him. Percy tried to hid face in his pillow but Oliver had already seen the tears. He reached out a hand and put it to Percy's forehead. Oliver was concerned about how warm his friend felt.

"Fred, George," Oliver said looking up at the twins. "One of you go get Madame Pomfrey and the other go find McGonall.

"Got it," they said in unison and left the room.

"I'm fine," Percy told Oliver reaching a hand up to wipe tears away. "Can you look for Ginny and make sure she's okay. I yelled at her not long ago. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Ginny is fine, just worried about you" Oliver told him, motioning Ginny, who was standing just inside the doorway, over to him. "Who do you think came and got us."

As soon as he saw her Percy sat up in the bed. "Ginny I'm so sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay," Ginny said, relieved that her brother wasn't mad at her. She threw her arms around him, and Percy hugged her back.

The following morning, Professor McGonagall left the Great Hall and headed for the hospital wing. She wanted to see how Percy Weasley was doing before classes.

It had been after ten the night before, before she had managed to usher the other Weasley kids and Oliver Wood back to Gryffindor Tower. None of them had wanted to leave. She had finally had to threaten to get Dumbledore to make them all leave before they would consent to leave the hospital wing. She hadn't left herself until two hours later, and Madame Pomfrey still hadn't gotten Percy's fever to break.

"How is he Poppy?" McGonagall asked as she came into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was still hovering at Percy's bedside.

"No change. Nothing I do seems to want to bring the fever down and I think his breathing is getting worse. Have you heard from his parents yet?"

"No. I sent an owl last night but I haven't gotten a reply back yet," McGonagall told her.

As if the owl had been waiting for the invitation, the barn owl that McGonagall had sent the night before swooped into the hospital wing. It swooped down in front of her, and she held out her hands as the owl dropped the letter he had in his beak into her outstretched hands.

McGonagall recognized the neat handwriting of Molly Weasley from the numerous communications they had over the years about the her kids, especially the twins these last four years. She opened it and scanned the short note quickly.

"Is she coming."

"She's with Arthur right now on an important secret mission for the Ministry. She says they'll finish up as quickly as they can but she doubts they can get here until tomorrow night. She did get a hold of her son Charlie. She expects he'll be here sometime around ten tonight."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. She wasn't happy with the reply. She'd feel much better if the Weasley's were there to be with their son. Still their wasn't much more they could do.

"I need to get to my first class," McGongall said placing the not in the pocket to her robes. I'll check back later.

Madame Pomfrey nodded as she watched McGonagall stride out of the hospital wing. As the door closed behind McGonagal, Poppy turned back to her patient, trying to think of something that she hadn't tried yet to get the fever to break.

Harry and Hermione followed Ron into the Great Hall, both of them trying to think of something to say. They had been to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey had forbidden to let even Ron see his brother. Ron wasn't at all happy about it. He had been muttering things under his breath ever since they left the hospital wing that neither Harry nor Hermione could make out.

"I'm sure she's only doing what she thinks is best," Hermione ventured as the reached the Gryffindor table.

"He's my brother. I should be able to see him," Ron muttered in an audible voice as they made their way along the table to find empty seats. They found three next to Fred. George and Ginny were sitting across the table from them. Ginny was simply moving food around on her plate. Her cheeks were tear stained and eyes were red. It was clear that she had been crying.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked staring at the food in front of him. He found he wasn't

all that hungry now that he was sitting at the table. Beside him, Harry and Hermione helped themselves to the food and started eating.

"What do you think," George replied. "We just came from the Hospital Wing ourselves. When Madame Pomfrey told us we couldn't see Percy, Ginny started crying."

"He can't be doing good if they won't let us see him," Fred commented.

Beside George, Ginny put her fork down and pushed her plate away. She put her head down on her arms on the now empty table, he shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Good going Fred," George scolded his twin, as he put an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "It'll be okay, Ginny," he said softly to his sister.

"You don't know that for sure," she said through her tears.

George wasn't sure what else to say. He and Fred always dealt with everything with jokes. They had always let their older siblings deal with the serious things. Problem was, right now they were the eldest and they were in unknown territory. As he looked across the table he could clearly read the expression on his face. Fred was clearly telling him, 'don't look at me'.

Ginny's sobs were starting to attract attention from those around them, and not just at the Gryffindor table. Standing up, George picked Ginny up and headed from the Great Hall with her, still not sure how he was going to calm her down but at least he wouldn't have an audience.

"Why aren't they telling us anything," Fred said softly. He and George were sitting alone at a table in the Common room. Their potions books were open in front of them but their homework wasn't getting done.

"I think you were right earlier. Percy isn't doing well. That's why McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey aren't letting us see him," George said trying to ignore the sympathetic looks others were throwing their way. Ron had retreated up to his dormitory to escape them. Ginny was sulking in a chair by the fireplace.

George looked to where she had been sitting, but saw she was no longer there. He looked around the rest of the Common Room, searching for her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't see Ginny."

"Maybe she went to bed," Fred suggested.

George looked around the common room for one of her classmates. He spotted Lucy Finnigan playing exploding snap with some classmates. George stood up and crossed over to them.

"Lucy," George said addressing the first year girls. "Can you go down to the dorm and see if Ginny went there for me please."

"Sure," Lucy said standing up and disappearing down the steps to the first year girl's dormitory.

George resisted the urge to start pacing. He knew that would only draw even more stares from his fellow Gryffindors. It wasn't long before Lucy came back upstairs.

"She isn't there."

Cursing under his breath, George headed for the exit. Fred jumped up and followed him.

"Got any idea where she would go?" Fred asked, well aware that if any of them were caught out of the dormitory this late at night with everything going on, they were going to be in trouble. Still, like George he felt a responsibility to Ginny. He knew they had to find out where she had gotten too.

"If she isn't in the hospital wing, then I haven't a clue," George said walking quickly through the dark halls. Coming to an intersection of hallways they found themselves face to face with Professor McGonagall and their older brother Charlie.

"What are the two of you doing roaming the halls at this time of night?" McGonagall said sharply looking at George and then at Fred, waiting for one of them to answer.

"We're looking for Ginny," Fred said.

"I think she might have snuck off to the hospital wing," George explained. "She was very upset about not being allowed to see Percy earlier."

"Why weren't they allowed to see him?" Charlie asked, clearly not happy to hear that bit of news.

"Madame Pomfey and I thought it was best," McGonagall said quickly, not missing the look of disapproval on Charlie's face. "You two may come with us and see if she's there," she told Fred and George. This was one time she wasn't inclined to punish the twins for breaking school rules. Perhaps not letting the Weasley kids see their brother was an error in judgement.

With Mcgonagall in the lead, the group made their way to the hospital wing. As they walked in, Madame Pomfrey walked out of her office.

"Poppy, have you seen Ginny Weasley?" McGonagall asked before Madame Pomfrey could say anything.

"No but I've been in my office trying to grab a bite to eat. I haven't eaten all day," she said taken in the group that had come in with Minerva. Charlie Weasley was the only one she had been expecting. " I thought we decided not to let his younger siblings see him."

"They were out looking for their sister. Seems she's missing," McGonagall said walking over to the curtains blocking Percy's bed off from the rest of the room.

Drawing the curtain back, McGonagall let out a sigh of relief. Ginny was asleep next to her brother, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Fred, George perhaps you should take your sister back to the dormitories," McGonagall suggested.

"No, she's fine where she is at," Charlie said. "I'll be here. I'll keep an eye on her."

McGonagall looked to Madame Pomfrey who shrugged her shoulder. Other than the chance of Ginny getting sick herself (which she had already been with Percy long enough for it to happy any way), she didn't see any harm in Ginny staying in the hospital wing for the night.

"Very well. George, Fred back to the dormitories."

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison. "See ya Charlie," they said to their brother and then headed out of the hospital wing. They knew protesting could very easily get them into major trouble with their professor.

Charlie had taken off his traveling cloak and pulled a chair next to Percy's bed.

"I'm going to stay here tonight," he told Professor McGonagall.

"Very well," she said. "Someone can show you to your room when you're ready. Good night," she told him. "Good night, Poppy."

McGonagall left the hospital wing, relieved that Ginny had been found but concerned about leaving Ginny there. What if she got sick? Still it had been Charlie's choice to have stay. Surely, he had a better idea what his parents would have decided if they had been here.


	3. Chapter 3

Mandy - thanks for the review. Glad your still enjoying the story.

Annibal - the "mission" is explained in this chapter. Let me know what you think about how I handled it as I'm curious what you think after your last review. Gave me something to think about. Thnaks for the feedback.

Zoran - thanks for the enthusiastic review. It really helps me keep going and your right, this does take place in the second book although I'm not going to bring in too much of what goes on in that book. And just so you know - Bill gets mentioned!

ChandlerLover - glad you found and are enjoying the story.

* * *

"Who's stupid idea was it to keep people from Apparating onto the Hogwart's ground anyway," Molly fumed as she and Arthur rode in a horseless carriage from Hogsmeade. They had Apparated to the wizarding town just as soon as the problem Arthur had been handling had been resolved.

"You know its for the protection of the children Molly. It always has been," Arthur said softly putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I just want to already be there," Molly said resting her head on her husband's shoulder. "What if its worse than the last time Arthur?"

Percy had been sick twice over the summer. The second time had been touch and go for awhile. Molly had hardly slept, she had been so worried about her third born. After a week of little naps here and there, she had finally crashed for twenty-four hours straight when she knew her son was going to be okay.

"Charlie's there with him already," Arthur told her. "And Percy's a fighter. He'll get through this. You'll see."

He was trying to put on a strong front for his wife, when really he was feeling exactly the same as she was.

"We'd be there already if it wasn't for your brother William," Molly said bitterly pulling away from her husband. "When are you going to stop bailing him out every time his irresponsible nature lands him in hot water. There's no doubt in my mind where Fred and George get it from and I'll be damned if they're going to turn out like your no good brother."

Arthur bit his tongue to keep from replying. This wasn't the first time they had argued on the subject and he didn't want to get into one on the subject right now. They had enough to worry about without arguing. Molly wasn't about to let the subject go though. Harping on her brother-in-law gave her something else to worry about other than her son.

Their father, William Sr., had been a part of the Order of the Phoenix, who had fought against Lord Voldemort. He had been one of the earlier victims of the Dark Lord and the first of the Order to be killed. Their mother, Anne, had taken his death hard. It wasn't long before she got ill, and still grieving the loss of her husband, hadn't had the will to even try fighting it. Arthur and William watched as their mother got weaker and weaker.

Arthur had already been out on his own, five kids of his own, the twins being only a few months old, when she had passed away. William was only fifteen and the loss of both parents had hit him harder. Arthur had never forgotten the last thing his mother had asked him to do for her. Right before she had passed away, she had asked Arthur to look out for William. It hadn't been something she had to asked of him, but Arthur had promised her he would. Arthur had taken that promise seriously even though it had ended up causing major complications in his life and his marriage.

"And that lame excuse you had me use," Molly said. "Secret task for the ministry. Really Arthur. Everyone knows your in the Misuse of Muggle Artifact department. How top-secret can you really get. You might as well have told them you were once again bailing your no good brother out of trouble that he got himself into. They should throw him into Azkaban, might do him some good."

Arthur sighed.

"Molly I think this family has had enough publicity recently what with the Daily Prophet going on about the enchanted car bit. If they got a hold of this, if they found out that my own brother was caught in the crime of Muggle-baiting, they'd have a field day with it. Do you really want to put the kids through more ridicule like that."

Arthur had finally thought his little brother had straightened out his act. He had received a letter from William at the end of August telling him that he had started a business with a couple of friends. They had started a hardware shop in London. It had seemed like a respectable, responsible venture. William however, had gotten bored. One of the services the store had provided was making keys. Always up for a good joke, William had decided to bewitch some of the keys he made. The keys would seem normal enough when the Muggles had picked them up but after they had gotten them home, the keys would periodically sprout legs and walk off, maybe coming back later, or in other cases just staying "lost".

It hadn't taken long for the Improper Use of Magic Office to catch wind of what was going on. It wouldn't have been to much of a problem if this had been Williams first offense, but it hadn't been. William had been caught several times. Like the times before, Arthur of course had went to bat for his brother. He had gone to Malfalda Hopkirk herself. He had known Malfalda for years and she had quickly hushed everything up and had decided to handle William's inquiry herself.

Only thirty minutes ago, earlier than had been expected, had Malfalda finally told them her verdict. She had decided not to press formal charges, however she had made it very clear that continue violations of magic law would result in more serious punishments. In addition, she had sentenced William to a year of community service which she would personally pick. Arthur had the feeling it wasn't going to be anything pleasant but anything was better than prison time.

Telling William to stay out of trouble, Arthur and Molly had quickly left the Ministry of Magic for Hogwarts. Arthur just hoped that the whole incident could continue to be kept quiet.

"He's twenty six years old. You would think William could take care of himself. Bill does, and he's two years younger than William. Its like we have another child only this one won't grow up."

"Molly, I promised our mother . . ."

"I know," Molly said with a sigh. She slid closer to her husband again and put her head on her husband's shoulder. "I'm just worried about Percy."

"We'll be there soon honey," Arthur told her slipping an arm around her shoulders as he watched the passing countryside.

"Ron where are you going?" Hermione asked as she and Harry and Harry followed Ron out of the their classroom.

"The hospital wing."

"What if Madame Pomfrey still won't let you see him?" Hermione asked trying to be the voice of reason.

"I'll make her let me see him," Ron said determinedly not breaking his stride. "Fred and George saw him. Charlie's with him. Even Ginny got to see him. I'm not going to be the only one not allowed to see him," he told her. "Especially not after I heard George and Fred talking this morning. They said they haven't ever seen Percy this sick and it got pretty bad this past summer."

Ron stopped talking. He couldn't voice his next thoughts. Couldn't voice the guilt he'd feel if the last time he had spoke to Percy. He had been angry and he regretted saying what he had said when Percy had found them outside of Myrtle's bathroom.

"_Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat."_

"_That's what I told Ginny, but she still seems to think your going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of her, all the first years are thoroughly overexcited about this business –"_

"_You don't care about Ginny. You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy –"_

Ron regretted those words now. He knew Percy did care about Ginny. Cared about all of them, even if he did have a strange way of showing it at times. Yes, Percy cared about being Head Boy but deep down Ron didn't believe that goal was more important than his family. It couldn't have been. If it was, Percy never would have gone out to find George and Fred before Snape and McGonagall could find them.

"Stop right there," came Madame Pomfrey's voice as the three of them came into the hospital wing.

"I want to see my brother," Ron told her, even though he had come to such an abrupt stop at the sound of her voice that Hermione had almost run into him.

"Fine, but you other two need to wait here," Madame Pomfrey told Harry and Hermione. "Your brother Charlie is with him," she told Ron nodding toward the curtains.

Ron nodded, a little stun. He had expected more resistance from Madame Pomfrey after yesterday. With a last look over his shoulder at Harry and Hermione, Ron walked in the direction Pomfrey had indicated.

Reaching the curtains, Ron pulled them back and walked into the area it had blocked off. Right away Ron could hear his older brother's labored breathing. Charlie was sitting in a chair by the bed. He looked up when Ron came in.

"I was wondering when you would stop by," Charlie said softly as he reached out and took the cloth off of Percy's forehead. He dipped it in the basin of ice water, wrung it out and replaced it.

"How's he doing?"

"Not good," Charlie replied looking up at Ron seriously. "He hasn't really woken up since I got here. Mom and Dad should be here by tonight."

"I'm surprised Mom isn't already here."

"Yeah, well there was a situation with Uncle Will," Charlie told him.

Ron nodded. He knew that was a subject that he didn't want to bring up around his parents as their mother tended to fly off the handle at the mere mention of Uncle Will.

"What about Bill?"

"The goblins are giving him a hard time about getting time off. He's asked that we send him regular updates, speaking of which, I should probably send him one again. Can you sit with him for a few minutes while I go up to the owlery?"

Ron nodded. Charlie got up and left leaving Ron alone with Percy. Ron didn't know why he was so nervous but he was. Timidly he walked over to the chair Charlie had vacated, and sat down. He wanted to apologize, but wasn't sure Percy would even hear his apology even if he could find the words to do so.

Instead, Ron just reached out and took one of Percy's hand in his own. He sat there until Charlie came back and then he went and rejoined Harry and Hermione, who were still waiting for him. Together the three of them headed for the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Annibal - glad you approved of the explanation. I figured only another family member would really keep Arthur Weasley from going to his son right away. I plan on getting Will into the story more.

Mandy - honestly, I hadn't even thought about Penelope but I managed to work her into this chapter this for you. I may have been a little harsh on her though so if you're a Penelope/Percy fan let me apologize now - "sorry"!

Zoran - I honestly have no idea how old the two older Weasley boys were so I just made up ages. If if doesn't go with something that is in the books that I missed (and keep in mind I'm only now reading number 5) then - oops - but I don't think it really impacts the story much. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Keep the feedback coming as I really appreciate it.

* * *

"_Oh Arthur, he's so pale. I should've already been here. What kind of mother am I?"_

"_Relax honey, you're here now," Arthur told her._

Their voices brought Charlie out of the light sleep he had fallen into. Waking up, Charlie found that his parents had joined him. Sitting up, he rubbed his sore neck. The chair wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep.

"Perhaps you should go and get some sleep son," Arthur suggested seeing his second son was awake. He and Molly had tried to keep their voices low so as not to disturb him. "You look like you could use it."

"Yeah, sleep sounds good right about now," Charlie said standing up. Other than little naps here and there he had been up since the previous morning, having sat up with Percy all last night. "I sent Bill an owl about a half hour ago, letting him know what was going on," Charlie told his father as both he and Arthur started walking toward the door of the hospital wing, leaving Molly to fuss over Percy.

"Thanks. I'll send him another one this evening. What about you. This time off isn't going to cause you any problems at work is it?"

"No. I told my boss what was going on and asked for a few days off and he told me I could have as many days off as I needed. I don't exactly work for the goblins like Bill does."

"That's good," Arthur said feeling relieved. "It'll be good to have you here."

"This is the worst he's ever gotten isn't it?"

"Yes, but the two of us need to be strong for your mother and your siblings."

"You got it Dad," Charlie told him. They had reached the main stairs. "Oh and Ginny . . ."

"Minerva has already caught us up on what happened last night. I plan on talking to the others at dinner time. There's no need to interrupt them while they're in class."

Charlie nodded.

"How did the situation with Uncle Will turn out?" Charlie asked. He had always liked his Dad's younger brother although he tried not to let his Mom know. He knew how much she disapproved of Uncle Will's antics. They had some wild adventures together when they were younger. Their mother even blamed Fred and George's behavior on him most of the time, and Charlie had to admit the twins did remind him of his uncle but then they had been babies when Uncle Will had come to live with them. Maybe they had spent too much time around their uncle at a very impressible time.

"Malfalda sentenced him to just community service this time. If he gets caught again though, I don't think even I will be able to keep him out of trouble."

Charlie tried to hide a yawn.

"Go get some sleep," Arthur told him. "We don't need you getting sick too."

"Night Dad," Charlie told him as he started up the stairs to the room he had been assigned.

As Charlie went upstairs, Arthur turned back and walked back to the hospital wing. Rejoining his wife, he found her kneeling on the floor next to the bed, her face hidden in her arms. Arthur could hear her sobs though.

He knelt down next to her and put his arms around her.

"Shhh, Molly," Arthur told his wife soothingly. "Crying isn't going to help anything."

"Arthur, I can't lose him . . ."

"Shhh, don't think like that Molly. We'll get through this," he told her, holding her close and running his fingers through her hair. She didn't reply, just leaned her head against her husband's chest.

She always had worried about Percy more than her other children and she wasn't completely sure why. Maybe it had something to do with the many times he had been sick growing up. That he was of slighter build than his older brothers and never had seemed as physically strong as they had. Or that he kept to himself more than her other children. Even his first year at Hogwarts had been trying for him. Sure the school work had come easy but fitting in had been difficult for him. Was still difficult for him, Molly knew but he always kept trying. No matter what, Percy always kept pushing forward. Kept working for whatever it was he wanted no matter how difficult it was for him.

"Mom, don't cry ," a weak, scratchy voice said, interrupting Molly's thoughts.

Arthur and Molly looked up to see that Percy had his eyes open.

"Oh, honey how are you feeling," Molly asked, quickly wiping her tears away. She grabbed her son's hand relieved that he was awake.

"Like I just fell off my broomstick," Percy told her as she reached for the glass of water that was sitting on a bedside table.

"Here honey, drink some water," she said helping her son sit up and holding the glass to his lips.

"What are you and Dad doing here?" Percy asked her as he laid back down.

"Like we wouldn't come when we heard you were sick," Molly told her son surprised he would even think something like that. Then again, Percy never had clamored for attention when he was sick.

"But Dad and work . . ."

"The ministry can do without me for a few days," Arthur told him having gone to the other side of the bed and was sitting on the edge of it.

"Was Charlie here or was I imagining that?" Percy asked looking a little confused.

"Charlie got here last night before we did actually," Arthur told him. Molly was soaking the cloth in the ice water again. "He sat up with you all last night and just now went up to get some sleep."

"I remember Oliver coming into my room and then everything is kind of fuzzy after that," Percy said a look of concentration coming over his face. He was trying to figure out if things he remembered were real or if he had only imagined them.

"Shh, just relax honey," Molly told him softly as she placed the cloth on his forehead again. "Its not important."

She watched as her sons eyes closed again, and he fell back into a restless sleep. She looked up at her husband. The same worry she was feeling was mirrored in her husband's face.

* * *

Cinda Shelton and Penelope Clearwater walked silently along the corridors of Hogwarts. They were on their way from the Library to the Ravenclaw dormitories. Cinda looked over at her friend. Penelope had seemed preoccupied all day and Cinda knew why. Penelope told her everything. The two of them were like sisters.

"If you're so worried, then why don't you ask one of his brothers how he is doing," Cinda told her friend.

"How can I? They don't know Percy and I are seeing each other and Percy doesn't want them to know," Penelope replied. What she didn't say was that deep down, part of her wasn't sure she wanted them to know either. Wanted anyone to know.

She liked Percy. Liked being with him but at the same time she knew how their classmates viewed him. If people knew they were a couple, she knew she would be on the receiving end of a lot of jokes. Penelope wasn't sure she was ready to deal with that. Did that mean she didn't truly love Percy?

"Then ask Oliver. They've been best friends for years," Cinda told her.

"What just go right up and ask him," Penelope said in a shocked voice. It wasn't like she was shy it was just that she had never really talked to Oliver before. He was the most popular boy in their year and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. All their classmates, except for some of the Slytherins of course, liked him. Some often wondered why he was even friends with Percy. Penelope had never even considered just going up and talking to him.

"Why not, its not like he's going to bite," Cinda said fighting the urge to laugh. As amusing as Penelope's answered had been, she knew Penelope wouldn't appreciate being laughed at.

"I don't know. He just seems unapproachable."

"Oliver Wood unapproachable," Cinda said with a little laugh. As much as she was trying not to laugh at her friend, that comment was just to hard to keep a straight face on. Oliver would was the easiest person to talk to that Cinda knew. "What world are you living in Penlope?"

Penelope blushed. She knew her friend was right. Oliver was usually easy to approach. Even the first years weren't afraid of him. Penelope had her reasons not to want to talk to him though.

"I thought you said you were over that?"

"Yeah well," Penelope said blushing even redder. She had a crush on Oliver wood their third year. Had even told him how she felt about him in a note. Needless to say, he hadn't felt the same way about her. Though he had been nice about letting her know, and hadn't mentioned since, Penelope still felt awkward around him.

"You want me to go ask him?" Cinda asked as she noticed Oliver Wood up ahead with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The group had just turned into the corridor Cinda and Penelope had been walking down. They were dressed in there scarlet robes and had their broomsticks in their hands. From the direction they were walking, Cinda figured they had just come in from Quidditch practice.

"Would you, please?" Penelope said trying not to sound to desperate.

"You're coming with me," Cinda told her, grabbing her friend's hand and walking a bit faster. The two girls closed the distance between themselves and the Gryffindor's before Cinda called out to Oliver. "Oliver, can I talk to you a moment. It's about our Transfiguration homework."

"Yeah sure," Oliver told her having looked over his shoulder when she had called his name. "Why don't the rest of you go on ahead," Wood told his teammates.

The other Gryffindors continued onto their common room while Oliver waited for Cinda and Penelope to reach him.

"What's up?" Oliver asked looking first at Cinda and then glancing quickly at Penelope, who seemed to be busy studying a spot on the floor.

"Well this really has nothing to do with our homework," Cinda admitted to him. "Truth is, we were wondering if you knew how Percy was doing. No one's saying anything."

Wood glanced from Cinda again to Penelope. He knew Percy was seeing Penelope and he could tell she was worried. Still, he wasn't sure if it was his place to give out that kind of information.

Mr. Weasley had gotten all of his kids together right after dinner and had included Oliver in the conversation. Percy wasn't getting any better. Madame Pomfrey was at a loss as to what to do. As a result, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had decided to move Percy to St. Mungos Hospital. Mr. Weasley's younger brother Will was coming up to go with Mrs. Weasley and Charlie to take Percy to St. Mungo's. Mr. Weasley was staying here at Hogwarts to be with his other children. Oliver had the feeling he wanted to be there also in case the worse happened.

"Look, I can't go into details," Wood finally said with a sigh, "but I will tell you he isn't doing well right now. If you want more information than that, then you're going to have to talk to one of his family members. I'm sorry I can't say more," Wood said giving a sympathetic look to Penelope.

Penelope was a nice enough girl, still he didn't think she was right for Percy. He wasn't about to say anything to him though. His relationship with Penelope, made Percy happy, and Oliver was glad to see him happy for a change instead of worried about living up to the reputation that his two older brother's had at Hogwarts.

"Well thanks for telling us that much," Cinda told him.

Oliver nodded and then headed down the corridor in the direction his fellow Gryffindor's had taken. Leaving Cinda and Penelope standing in the doorway.

"Maybe it was better not knowing," Cinda said looking at her friend in sympathy. She could tell Penelope was close to tears. Cinda put her arm across Penelope's shoulders. "We could go to one of the twins or even Mr. Weasley," she suggested.

Penelope shook her head. They had decided not to let their families know they were seeing each other. Percy didn't want to put up with the flak he'd get from her younger siblings and Penelope had to admit she had her own reservations about telling her own families. The Clearwaters were not a pureblood family anymore. Several members of the Clearwater clan had married muggles. Penelope's mother was muggle born. Still, the Clearwaters had must more money and prestige in the wizarding world. Her mother's family was also wealthy and had several members in government in the Muggle world. Penelope knew her parents expected her to marry well and that they would look down upon her seeing Percy.

No, for now it was better that they didn't know.

"We do have a lot of homework," Penelope said continuing on her way to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

With a sigh, Cinda followed. She wasn't sure what else she could do. What else she could say to her friend to make her feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

As he walked toward the Gryffindor common room, Oliver felt bad about not being able to tell Penelope as much as she wanted to know. He just didn't think it was his place to go passing out information. The school wasn't. The school had even been keeping Percy's younger siblings in the dark. No, if Penelope wanted to know how Percy was doing than she was going to have to ask one of his family members and Oliver was determined not to feel guilty about that.

"Oliver," came Mr. Weasley's voice as Oliver passed through an intersection of two corridors.

Oliver stopped and looked down the corridor that he had heard Mr. Weasley's voice come from. Mr. Weasley was hurrying down the corridor toward him.

"Is something wrong?" Oliver asked thinking maybe something had happened with Percy. Oliver felt a lump forming in his throat. He wasn't sure what he would do if he lost his best friend.

"Oh, no I didn't mean to alarm you," Mr. Weasley said as he caught up with Oliver. "There's been no change with Percy, he's holding his own. We're still waiting for Will. No, the reason I wanted to find you was I was wondering if you wanted to see him before they took him to St. Mugo's. I know the school hasn't let you."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Oliver replied. He hadn't seen his friend since he had been moved to the hospital wing. He had wanted to ask Mr. And Mrs. Weasley if they could get him in to see him but hadn't found the nerve to ask them. He figured they had enough on their minds to worry about.

"I'm sorry, I really should have asked if you wanted to see him earlier," Mr. Weasley was saying as the two of them headed back through the same corridors that Mr.Weasley had walked through minutes before. " You've been like a brother to him. Molly and I think of you as another son. It's just that with everything going on, I wasn't really thinking."

"I completely understand," Oliver replied having followed Mr. Weasley's dialogue and he really did understand. He knew how protective of Percy Mr. And Mrs. Weasley could get as he had listened to Percy complain about it quite a few times over the years. Not to mention they had to deal with his four younger siblings. It was why I hadn't said anything to them about trying to get me past Madame Pomfrey to see Percy.

"Molly wasn't even sure she wanted to let him come to Hogwarts this year. She didn't think he was completely over the illnesses he suffered this summer but Percy was determined to come back. Maybe Molly was right."

Oliver remained silent. He didn't really think Mr. Weasley expected any reply and even if he did, Oliver had no idea what he would say. He couldn't very well tell Mr. Weasley that he knew how Percy had gotten sick this time. He didn't care much about getting the twins in trouble. Fred and George were usually up to one lain brain scheme after another. There was times that Oliver wondered how they had managed not to get expelled already.

Still, for whatever reason, Percy hadn't wanted his two brothers getting in trouble for sneaking out to the Forbidden Forest. Oliver didn't feel it was his place to tattle on the twins nor get his friend in trouble for going to the Forbidden Forest himself. Nor did he see what good it would do. Telling Mr. And Mrs. Weasley or anyone else for that matter, the truth about how Percy got sick wouldn't change anything.

Oliver stayed quiet on the walk to the hospital wing as Mr. Weasley kept rambling on about different things. Talking gave Mr. Weasley less time to dwell on how sick his third born son really was. However, Oliver almost wished for an uncomfortable silence.

"I really think it should only be family," Madame Pomfrey said, coming out of her office as she saw Mr. Weasley and Oliver walk into the room.

"Oliver is family," Mr. Weasley told her.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and returned to her office, though the look on her face clearly said she wasn't happy with the situation.

Mr. Weasley put his arm around Oliver's shoulders and led him toward the curtained off area. As they walked through the curtain they found Charlie sitting in the chair.

"I finally convinced Mom to go get something to eat," he told his Dad looking up. "Hi Oliver," Charlie said seeing Oliver come in behind his father. Oliver nodded to him.

"That's good. Will should be here shortly. I'm going to go wait for him at the entrance," Mr. Weasley said. Arthur Weasley ducked out of the curtains again leaving Charlie and Oliver with Percy.

"I'm going to take a quick walk," Charlie said standing up. He wanted to give Oliver some time alone with Percy.

Oliver watched him leave the curtained area, and then turned back to his friend. He had never seen Percy so pale. Oliver noticed that Percy was trying to open his eyes. He sat down in the chair Charlie had vacated and took his friend's hand.

"Hey Percy, can you hear me?" Oliver said.

Percy looked over in his direction, struggling to keep his eyes open. It took him a few moments to focus on who it was that was beside him.

"Hey Oliver," Percy said softly. It was the first time he remembered seeing or hearing his friend in quite awhile. "You didn't sneak in here did you? I think there's been enough rule breaking lately."

"What if I did?" Oliver asked him smiling. "It would be kind of hard for you to report me now wouldn't it."

"Point taken," Percy said closing his eyes again. Oliver thought at first his friend was falling back asleep but then Percy spoke again. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Oliver told him.

"Look after my brothers and Ginny for me. Try to keep them out of trouble."

"You got it," Oliver told him knowing full well how hard that promise was going to be to keep, especially when it came to the twins.

Before either one of them could say anything else the curtains parted. Looking over his shoulder Oliver saw Mr. Weasley and another red headed man come in. Oliver figured the other man was Mr. Weasley's younger brother.

Seeing his son awake, Arthur sat down on the bed opposite of Oliver. He explained to Percy that they were going to move him to St. Mungos and that his mother, Charlie and uncle would be going with him.

Charlie came in a few minutes later and went to go get their mother so they could leave. Oliver headed back to the Gryffindor common room before Mrs. Weasley and Charlie got back.

George and Fred Weasley sat in a corner of the Gryffindor common room alone. Their school books were opened in front of them but school work was the last thing on their minds. Both of them were thinking about their older brother, who was probably on his way to St. Mungos by now.

"Its our fault you know," Fred whispered to his twin. "He got sick because he came looking for us that night."

"I know," George said softly. He felt just as guilty about this as Fred did. If Percy didn't pull through, George knew he would never forgive himself.

"Maybe if we came clean we'd feel better about it," Fred suggested.

George shook his head.

"No we can't tell McGonagall what happened. Not only would we get Percy in trouble on top of everything else, but it also be like throwing what Percy did for us back in his face. He risked getting into trouble to keep us from getting expelled. Doesn't that mean anything to you."

"Sure it does," Fred said sullenly. When George put it that way it did seem like a bad idea. He truly did appreciate what his brother had done for them. He never would have expected it from Percy. Had always thought his brother was too by the book to risk anything, even if it meant helping out someone close to him. He sure hadn't hesistated to turn himself and George in enough times the last couple of years here at Hogwarts and to their parents before that. "I'm just not sure I can live with this guilt."

"I know what you mean," George said looking down at the book that laid open in front of him. Looking at it, he realized it wasn't even opened to the right chapter.

"Are you two alright?"

Both Fred and George jumped at the sound of Oliver's voice. They looked up to see him standing by the table, looking down at them with concern. It wasn't an easy question to answer. The twins looked at each, both trying to figure out what to say.

"Okay, what's on your minds?" Oliver said pulling out a chair and sitting down. He had told Percy he'd look after his siblings and that was one promise he was going to take serious.

"Percy getting sick is our fault," George said. "If we hadn't taken that stupid dare he wouldn't have been out in the rain."

"Yeah, and now he could die . . ."

"Don't think like that," Wood told him. "Percy's going to pull through."

"And if he doesn't," Fred said. "And we can't even admit to what really happened because then we get Percy in trouble."

"I know how you feel," Oliver said thinking of his own turmoil of feelings about revealing what he knew. About wether or not he should tell McGonagall or even Mr. Weasley what he knew about what happened. Evidently the twins were feeling even more tormented over it than he was. He hadn't even considered the guilt they must feel.

"It would also be like throwing Percy's gesture back in his face. He risked quite a bit for us. He could've gotten caught himself. After all those times of turning us in I have no idea why he even bothered to warn us that McGonagall and Snape were looking for us."

"Because he cares about you. Getting in trouble is one thing. Getting expelled from Hogwarts is quite a bit more serious," Oliver told them. "Your brother cares about you. Getting expelled from Hogwarts could have a negative effect on the rest of your lives. Everything he does he's doing it because he thinks its for the best but he isn't perfect. He makes mistakes too."

Fred and George looked at one another both thinking about Oliver's words. They had both always figured Percy just enjoyed getting them in trouble. Took pleasure in not letting them get away with their antics.

"Maybe we should tell Dad what happened," George suggested. "It won't change anything but I think I'd feel better."

"You do realize, at the very least he'll ground us for life," Fred told his brother.

"This is one time getting grounded seems like we're getting off light."

Fred nodded.

"I think that's the most sensible idea the two of you have ever had," Oliver told the twins.


	6. Chapter 6

Mandy - thanks for your feedback. Its much appreciated.

Zoran - thanks for the review. Keep them coming. You always give me things to think about when I'm continuing the story.

Hatori - thanks for taking the time to leave the review.

Gabwr - glad your enjoying the story. Hope you continue to!

* * *

William Weasley leaned against the wall by the doorway of the private room Percy had been placed in. Molly sat at his side, using a wet washcloth to bathe his face. Percy's fever had spiked again on the way here and his breathing more labored. The doctor's had immediately put him on oxygen when they had gotten here.

Molly hadn't said any more than five words to him since he had arrived at Hogwarts. William knew his sister-in-law had never been very fond of him. Thought he was a bad influence on her children. Irresponsible.

Naturally that made him an easy target for her anxiety over her son. The fact that his trouble with the ministry had kept her from going to Percy's side when she first heard he was sick, only made it easier for her to take things out on him.

William was determined not to make things worse by getting into an argument with his sister-in-law. If being mad at him made her feel better, than so be it. He could take a little yelling. As much as he tended to get into trouble, getting yelled at was nothing new. However, he had told Arthur he'd look after his family for him and William was bond and determine to do just that. To show Arthur, that he could be trusted. That he wasn't just his little brother that he was always bailing out of trouble.

Right now there wasn't much he could do. Getting Molly away from Percy's bedside right now would be pointless although he knew that battle was inevitable. The hospital had set aside another room for them to rest during their stay. William was assuming that was where Charlie had disappeared to as he had left the room twenty minutes ago. Twenty minutes that William had spent debating on whether he should go look for Charlie or stay here with Molly.

In the end, staying with his sister-in-law had won out. If something should happen, well he just knew Molly shouldn't have to deal with that alone although William kept praying that it wouldn't come to that. That some how, despite what the doctor's were saying, that Percy would pull through this. That he would start getting better instead of worse.

Hearing approaching footsteps, William glanced over his shoulder. He saw Charlie coming back.

"I thought maybe you went to get some rest," William said softly as Charlie stopped in the doorway.

"Nah, I was just walking," Charlie responded softly, his eyes on his brother and mother."Maybe we should send another owl to Bill?"

"Already did as soon as we got here," William told him.

Charlie nodded. Part of him wished Bill was here already.

"Wish there was something more we could do. I feel so helpless."

"I know what you mean," William said reaching out and putting an arm across Charlie's shoulders, pulling his nephew close to him.

Arthur found himself back outside the room the school had provided for him during his stay. He had been wandering around the school grounds for the last couple of hours. He figured the walk would help him clear his mind. That the trip down memory lane might give him things to think about other than his sick son.

It hadn't worked. His mind wasn't here at Hogwarts at all. It was with his sons and wife at St. Mungos. The note from William saying they had arrived at St. Mungo's hadn't helped matters any. William had written that Percy had gotten worse on the trip there and the doctors now had him on oxygen. As much as they hadn't wanted to pull the other kids out of school, it was looking like they may just have to do that. Arthur knew he couldn't leave his other kids here alone wondering and worrying about was going on and yet he wanted to be at St. Mungo's too.

Arthur entered the room just as tears started to fall. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed. He leaned his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe he was crying. He was suppose to the strong one. The one that his wife and kids could lean on in this trying times and here he was falling apart.

This summer had been rough on Percy but he had pulled through. Arthur hadn't thought Percy could possibly get worse than he had the last time and then he had seen him this time. This was definitely worse. Arthur was starting to think that they might lose him this time. Arthur didn't know what he would do if that was the case.

He heard a knock on the door.

Arthur quickly wiped the traces of the tears away. There was no way he was going to let anyone else see him crying.

Standing up he crossed over to the door. Opening it up he found Fred and George standing there. He could tell something was troubling them by the look on their faces.

"Dad we need to talk to you," Fred said.

"Come on in," Arthur told them stepping aside. He gestured for the twins to have a seat on the bed as he pulled over the desk chair. Placing the chair in front of them he sat down in it. "So what's on your minds."

Fred and George looked at one another. It was clear that neither one of them really wanted to bring up what they had come here to talk to him about. Arthur looked from one twin to the other, trying to patiently wait for one of them to speak. Finally with a sigh George spoke up.

"Its about Percy," George said looking over at his father. Fred was staring at a spot on the floor. "We know how he got sick and its our fault," George said quickly before he could chicken out.

The words out, George watched his father's face. He could see his look go from curiosity and concern, to confusion and just a tad bit of anger.

"I think maybe the two of you had better explain things a little bit better," Arthur told his son looking from George to the silent Fred. His voice was calm and even. Both Fred and George knew it was the tone he used when he wanted to yell but was trying not to.

George quickly started filling him his father in on the events of a few nights ago. About the dare and their trip to the Forbidden Forest. About how Percy had come looking for them to keep them from getting in trouble.

"You two should've never took that dare," Arthur said standing up and walking toward the wall of the room.

"We know that," Fred said. "But we never thought he would come out after us. Percy's usually turning us in not trying to bail us out of trouble."

"I'm at a loss about what to do with the two of you," Arthur said turning back to face his two sons. George and Fred both quickly looked down at the floor so that they didn't have to see the disappointment in their father's face. "I keep telling your mother that the two of you will grow up. Start thinking things through, and taking responsibility for your actions and you both keep proving me wrong. Your not little kids anymore."

"We know that," George said softly.

"Did either one of you stopped and think about the possible consequences of your actions."

The twins shook their heads.

"Dad we're sorry," Fred said. "Really we are," Fred said his voice trembling.

"Yeah," George said chiming in. "If we hadn't taken that stupid dare, Percy never would have gotten sick."

"Now you don't know that," Arthur said quickly. He could see how guilty his twin sons were feeling over their older brothers illness and while their actions may have contributed it too him he knew they weren't to blame and laying blame anyway would only drive them further apart at a time when they needed to pull together. Needed to be there for one another. " Granted being out in the rain didn't help matters but you never know, he might have still gotten sick."

Author could see the doubt on Fred and George's faces. They knew he was trying to make them feel better.

"So what are we looking at, grounded till we're eighteen," Fred ventured wanting to get the punishment part over with.

"I think the two of you are doing a good enough job at punishing yourselves this time around," Arthur told them. He really did feel bad for his two kids. If Percy didn't pull through this, he wasn't sure how Fred and George would handle it but at least they had come clean. At least he knew to keep an eye on the two of them. "I don't want you telling your mother this though. She's quite upset as it is. This would only upset her more."

Fred and George nodded, shocked that they were escaping a punishment from their father and relieved they didn't have to face their mother.

The medi-wizard turned from Percy Weasley's bed, a grave look on his face. He motioned for Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Will to follow him out of the room. Reluctantly, Molly followed him. She really didn't want to leave her son, nor was she sure she wanted to hear what the medi-wizard had to say. From the grave look he wore, she knew it couldn't be good.

When his patient's three family members were outside in the hallway, Jordan Black, pulled the door shut. Glancing around to make sure the hallway was empty, he leveled his gaze at Mrs. Weasley.

"He's getting worse isn't he," Molly asked before he could say anything.

Jordan nodded.

"He is. The fever isn't breaking and that's taking a toll on his body. He's also having increased difficulty breathing." Jordan paused. He knew the words he was going to say next was going to be hard for the family to take. "This isn't going to be easy but its something that we need to address right now."

Molly reached out and grabbed Charlie's hand. She needed his support right now as she was dreading the doctor's next words.

"If Percy continues to worsen, he soon won't be able to breath on his own. If it should come to that, do you want him placed on a vent?"

Molly closed her eyes. It was exactly what she had been fearing. She felt Charlie squeexe her hand.

She was aware of the medi-wizard still talking, going over the the benefits and dangers of vents. She was only half aware of what he was saying. Her mind was still trying to grasp that her son was so bad that she even had to consider this.

She knew what she wanted to do. As a mother, she wanted to do whatever she could to save her son. The real question though was what would Percy want? She knew putting him on a vent was no guarantee that he would recover. Was it fair to him to put him through that? To drag out the inevitable?

"If you need some time to make a decision . . ." Jordan began. He stopped talking when he noticed Mrs. Weasley shaking her head.

"No," Molly said finally able to find her voice. "Do everything you can for him short of placing him on machines."

"Are you sure?"

Molly nodded, sure that if she tried to talk again she would start crying.

"Okay. I'll be back a little later to check on him again," Jordan said and then headed down the hallway.

"I'll go send an owl to Arthur and Bill," Will said, already walking away before Molly had a chance to answer even if she had been able to.

Without a word, Molly opened the door to her son's room and walked back inside. She sat down in the chair at Percy's bedside and tooke her son's hand. For the first time since she was a little girl, she started praying.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry about the delay. I had a hard time writing this chapter. This is the third rewrite and very little even hints at what I starte with. Hope you enjoy it!

Gabwr, Zoran, Hatori Soma - thank you all for leaving reviews. If it wasn't for your support I may have given up all together with all the trouble I had with this chapter. Please keep the reviews coming!

* * *

William was sitting by Percy's bedside, trying to keep his nephew's fever down, when he heard someone enter the room. He looked up, expecting to see one of the medical staff, Charlie, or an unhappy Molly. Molly had refused to leave Percy's side, even after William had found a small suite of rooms for the family at a hotel only a block away, as Arthur was bringing the other kids here. When she had finally fallen asleep around dawn, William had carried her there. Charlie had been sleeping on the couch. With Molly finally getting some decent rest, William had returned to his nephew's side.

It wasn't any of those people though. Looking up, William saw his brother Arthur standing in the doorway.

"When did you get here?" William asked glancing at the clock on the wall. It was almost noon.

"Just now. I would have been here sooner but Oliver wanted to come. Convincing his parents wasn't a problem. Convincing McGongall was a different story. They're in the waiting room. The hospital doesn't want that many people in here at one time."

"I found a vacant suite of rooms in a hotel only a block from here. There's only two bedrooms but there's cots for the kids. It was the best I could do on short notice. Last I knew, Molly and Charlie are there now resting.

"It'll be fine," Arthur reassured him, surprised at how grown up William was acting. It wasn't that long ago that Arthur had been wondering if William would ever grow up. "You mean you got Molly to leave Percy's side."

"Not willingly," William admitted stifling a yawn. He hadn't realized how tired he was. "I don't think she's going to be to happy when she wakes up there."

Arthur nodded a slight smile on his face. He knew how stubborn Molly could be. The fact that William had gone against her wishes was just going to give her another reason to be angry with him.

"How about we let the kids come in here a couple at the time to see Percy and then you can take them and get them settled and I'll sit with Percy for awhile. Then you can get some sleep yourself," Arthur told his younger brother having seen the yawn that Will had tried to hide.

"Sleep sounds good," Will admitted.

Arthur turned to leave the room and came face to face with his second eldest son.

"Dad!" Charlie said surprised and glad that his father was finally here. "Are the others with you?"

"In the waiting room. The hospital doesn't want us all in here at the same time," Arthur told his son. "Will seeing as Charlie's here, why don't you go get some sleep now. I'll get the kids settled in myself."

"You sure?" Will asked standing up.

"Yes. You look horrible. Go get some sleep," Arthur said ushering his younger brother out of the room. That left Charlie and Arthur. "How you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay," Charlie told his father. "I'm glad you're here though. Mom's taking everything hard and I'm at a loss as to what to do to make her feel any better. She's barely sleeping and getting her to eat hasn't been much easier."

"Well don't you worry about it. I'll take care of it. I'm going to need your help with the kids though. Help me keep them out of trouble and make sure they keep up with their schoolwork."

"You can count on me Dad," Charlie replied. Arthur rested his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm going to go back to the others and let them know what's going on," Arthur said after a few moments.

As his father left, Charlie went over to the chair that William had vacated only moments before. Taking the cloth from Percy's forehead, he dipped it into the basin of ice water, wrung it out, and placed it back on Percy's forehead. He had hoped that his brother would have been showing some improvement by now. Charlie could tell that wasn't the case.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps coming into the room. He looked over his shoulder to see Fred and George coming slowly into the room. It was one of the few times that he remembered ever seeing the twins quiet. He also noted a guilty look on their faces. Charlie made a mental note to question them later.

A low moan caused Charlie to look down. Percy's eyes were open, but he didn't appear to be focusing on anything. Fred and George went around the bed to the side opposite of Charlie.

"Percy," Charlie said taking his brother's hand. He saw Percy's lips move but couldn't make out what he said. " What was that?" he asked leaning closer.

"Where am I?" Percy asked. Even leaning close Charlie could barely hear him.

"At St. Mungo's," Charlie told him. "Everyone's here now."

"Yeah you got us all out of school for a few days," Fred said from where he was standing, just behind George who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Percy started to laugh but ended up coughing instead. Charlie grabbed the glass of water off the bedside table and supporting Percy's shoulders held the glass to his lips while he drank some of the water.

"I feel so tired," Percy said softly as he leaned back against the pillows.

"Percy, don't give up now," Charlie said hearing the defeat in his brother's voice as he took Percy's hand again but Percy had already fallen back asleep.

The twins hung around for a little while longer and then left. Ron and Ginny came in next. Ginny wasted no time. She went right over to the bed and perched on the side of it, taking one of Percy's hand in hers. Charlie suppressed a smile as Ginny started telling Percy things that had happened at school as if she knew he could hear her.

Listening to Ginny chatter, Charlie looked over at his brother Ron. Ron had only taken a couple steps into the room. He stood there looking toward the bed. It took Charlie a few moments to realize that his youngest brother was crying. Getting up from the chair he crossed over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"Ron what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"The last time I talked to Percy I said some mean things to him. I told him he cared more about becoming Head Boy than he did his family."

"Oh Ron, you know that isn't true. Percy cares about you. About all of us."

"I know, I was just angry, and now those might be the last words I ever said to him," Ron said more tears falling.

Charlie reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sure Percy knows you didn't mean it," Charlie told him reassuringly, hoping to make Ron feel better.

* * *

As expected, Molly had not been happy when she woke up in the bedroom at the hotel. Arthur had been there at the time and after twenty minutes had managed to calm her down some. After hugging each of her other children, Molly was heading back to Percy's room.

Charlie had given his mother the chair next to Percy's bed when she came in, Arthur not far behind. He had hung around for a little while but then had left the room. He couldn't stay in the room any longer, listening to his brother's labored breathing and his mother's crying, not knowing which was worse.

Feeling helpless, he had slipped out of the room leaving his parents sitting silently by Percy's side. He had started walking away from the room, with no destination in mind. Just walked.

Eventually he had found himself sitting on a park bench watching the squirrels and the birds who were hanging about, trying not to think about anything. Not about losing a brother. About how that would affect his family. Affect the other students at the school too. And what if Percy didn't die but he also didn't make a full recovery? How would all their lives change then?

As much as he was trying not to think about those things, he still couldn't seem to keep his mind off them. Tears began to blur his vision. He wiped the first few away, but as they kept coming he finally just let them roll down his cheeks.

Charlie didn't know how long he had been siting there when he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. He jumped at the touch even as he turned to see who was there, expecting his uncle or his father. It wasn't either of them.

"Bill!" Charlie said surprised to see his older brother. Charlie stood up wiping tears away although Bill probably had already seen them even in the dim light coming from nearby street lamps. Darkness had fallen while he had been sitting there. "When did you get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago. Mom sent me to find you. When Uncle Will told her you hadn't gone back to the hotel after you left she started to get worried," Bill said giving his younger brother a hug.

"I just needed some time alone," Charlie said stepping back from his brother. " I didn't mean to be gone this long though," he said looking around and realizing that night had fallen. "How's Percy doing?"

"Mom said there hasn't been much change," Bill said.

"Bill what if . . . " Charlie's started to say, his words fading off as he got choked up.

Bill reached out and pulled Charlie into a hug again. He wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay. That Percy would make it. However, he had seen his brother and knew he couldn't make those kinds of promises. He shared Charlie's fears. They really could lose Percy this time.

Bill had always taken his role as the eldest seriously. Had always gone out of his way to try and protect them. Try as he may though, he had long ago learned that he couldn't protect them from everything and this was one of those times.

"How about we head back before she sends someone looking for the both of us," Bill told his brother a few minutes later.

Stepping back, Charlie nodded. The last thing he wanted to be doing was worrying their mother even more.

Bill kept and arm around his brother's shoulder as they headed out of the park and back toward the hospital.

* * *

Charlie walked into the hotel suite. The last two days had been draining. Percy was still hanging on but there had been no signs of improvement. He'd wake up from time to time for a few minutes, each time not being aware of where he was. Between his parents, Bill, Uncle Will, Oliver and himself they had sat at Percy's bedside around the clock. Charlie wondered how much longer this could possibly go on. He had just once again relinquished his spot to his mother.

Charlie looked around the room. The twins and Ron were sitting on the couch, absently flipping through channels on the tv. It had taken awhile but he had finally drug the story about the dare and Percy coming out to find them in the rain out of the twins. Charlie didn't know whether to console his twin brothers or strangle the both of them.

Ginny was sitting at the table next to Oliver, who was helping her with homework. When he wasn't by Percy's side or sleeping, Oliver had been helping out with the younger kids along with making sure that the twins kept up on their homework too. Charlie couldn't help but wonder if he was finding time to keep up with his own studies.

Charlie spotted his father in the kitchenette and headed over toward him.

"Hungry?" Arthur asked his son looking up from the sandwich he was making.

Charlie shook his head. Food was the last thing on his mind.

"Bill?"

"In the bedroom laying down. He's relieving your mother."

Charlie nodded.

"I think I'm just going to lay down myself. Should anything happen . . ."

"Don't worry. I'll let you know," Arthur told his second eldest son patting his shoulder. Arthur watched as Charlie left the room and headed toward the bedroom that he, Bill and Oliver were sharing. His parents and Uncle Will were sharing the other bedroom while the younger kids had sleeping bags out on the floor in the main room. It was cramped but at least they were all together. Getting the younger kids to keep up on their schoolwork was another challenge in itself, especially the twins. Arthur and Molly were happy to have Oliver's help in that area.

Arthur stood in the doorway of the kitchenette watching the scene in front of him. He had especially been keeping an eye on George and Fred. The twins were much quieter than usual. Arthur knew they were still feeling guilty about Percy getting sick. He wished there was something he could do or say to make them feel better but he didn't know what that could possibly be.

* * *

Waking up, Bill glanced down at his watch hitting the button to light it up. It was midnight. Time to go and relieve his mother.

Slipping quietly off of the cot, Bill left the bedroom. Out in the main room the lights were out and the others were all asleep now. Being careful not to step on anyone, Bill headed for the door. There were few lights on in the hallway as Bill headed for the elevator. Minutes later he was out on the street heading for the hidden wizard hospital. He had lost count how many times he had walked this route. Didn't want to think about how many more times he would walk it.

Reaching the room, Bill opened the door and walked in. The only light was from a lamp on the bedside stand. It was enough light for Bill to be able to see his mother kneeling by the bedside, head down. He could tell she was crying.

"Mom?" Bill said tentatively walking a few steps into the room. He was thinking the worse.

When she didn't answer he kept walking slowly toward the bed. He kept his eyes on his little brother, looking for some sign of life. When he saw Percy's chest rise, Bill let out the breath he had been holding. His brother was still hanging on.

Bill knelt down next to her and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

His Mom looked up at him. Bill could see a small smile on her face.

"His fever broke," she said, relief evident in her voice.

Bill reached out and touched his brother's forehead. Sure enough, it was cool to the touch. Now if only his breathing wasn't so labored.

"Why don't you go get some rest," Bill told herhelping her to her feet.

"But . . ."

"Mom you need to rest yourself or your going to get sick," Bill said interrupting her. He could see the hesitation on her face as she looked back down at Percy. "Do I need to go back to the hotel and wake up Dad?"

"I'm going," Molly told her son giving in. She wrapped her arms around her eldest son, hugging him close. "Take care of your brother."

"I always have Mom," Bill told her softly as he hugged her back.

She let him go, and with one last look down at Percy headed toward the door. Bill sat down in the chair next to Percy's bed to start another vigil.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabwr- thanks for the reviews. I like when I managed to make people cry. It means I'm doing a good job as a writing. Hope you keep on enjoying the story.

Zoran - keep the feedback coming please. Always happy to hear from someone and positive stuff is alwasy nicer to hear than criticism although I don't mind that either as long as its constructive. Anyway, its always fun to read your reviews. Makes me want to keep writing!

Hatori Soma - glad your enjoying the story

* * *

Bill looked again toward the glowing face clock. The minute hand moved another tick, bringing them one more minute closer to dawn. Bill couldn't believe it was only five minutes to four. He felt like it had been so much longer since his mother had left. 

A healer had been in the room twice. The first time he had seemed happy to find that the fever was gone. The second time, Bill saw him slightly shake his head, evidently not happy that Percy wasn't showing anymore improvement. Bill was no healer, but even he knew Percy's breathing was just as labored.

"What time is it?" Percy asked in a low, scratchy voice.

Bill jumped slightly at the sound of his brother's voice. He quickly swung his feet off the second chair he had drug over and turned to face his brother.

"About four in the morning," Bill replied as he poured cold water from the pitcher on the bedside table. He held the glass of water so Percy could take a few swallows. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," Percy replied softly. "At least it doesn't feel like I'm in a sauna anymore."

"You know kiddo, there are easier ways to get out of school," Bill said jokingly. He saw a small smile come to his brother's face momentarily to be replaced by a couple of tear drops sliding slowly down his brother's cheeks. "Hey, Percy what's wrong?" Bill asked his voice getting softer as he reached out and wiped away the tears.

"Nothing."

"Percy, come on," Bill said moving from his chair to perch himself on the edge of the bed facing his brother. "You know you can tell me anything," Bill told him and then waited patiently, looking into his brother's eyes until Percy looked away. Still, Bill waited patiently. He knew pushing wouldn't get him anywhere with his brother.

Bill wiped away a few more stray tears. He could tell his brother was trying hard not to cry. He could also hear that his breaths were coming more quickly, the emotional stress only adding to his respiratory distress.

Shifting his position again, Bill slid an arm under Percy's shoulder, easing him into a sitting position. He then moved so that he was sitting with his back against the head rest of the bed, Percy now resting against him.

"Shhh, its going to be okay," Bill whispered holding Percy close to him, wishing his brother would talk to him. Keeping it bottled up was only going to make things worse. He stroked his brother's hair, trying to give his brother some sort of comfort.

"I'm tired."

"Then relax and go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere any time soon," Bill told him softly, figuring he meant he was physically tired. With the illness his body was trying to fight off it didn't surprise Bill any.

"No. Not that kind of tired," Percy replied. "The last few months has just been one illness after another. I'm tired of fighting."

"Percy, you can't give up now," Bill told him, following what his brother was saying. "I know this hasn't been easy on you, but we're all here for you."

"Even if I get over this, it isn't over. There's all that schoolwork . . ."

"Just take it one step at a time. Don't think about school right now."

"Easy for you to say," Percy muttered.

"Perce, we'll get you through this. Your not on your own. First though, you need to get well and then we'll worry about everything else afterwards. It'll be okay."

"I hope you're right," Percy replied a few more tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm your big brother. Aren't I always right," Bill told him lightly, getting a small smile from his little brother.

A silence fell between them. Percy not wanting to talk anymore and Bill not knowing what else he could say. He just hoped his few words had helped. That his little brother would keep fighting because Bill was more afraid than ever that he might actually lose him this time.

* * *

"Ready for a nap?" Oliver asked as he walked into the hospital room. Bill had moved back to the chair, and Percy had fallen back to sleep.

"Who knew the night could be so long," Bill said stifling a yawn as he swung his feet off the second chair. "I would have figured Mom would have come back."

"She wanted. Your father insisted that they go out to eat breakfast first though, before she came back here. I offered to come over. Felt like I was intruding on some family time again."

"You know your like family Oliver."

Oliver shrugged. He felt close to the Weasley's. He had ever since the summer after his first year at Hogwart's when he had spent time at the Burrow. They had welcomed him with open arms right from the beginning. Still, there had been times over the week that he had felt like he was an intruder, not that the whole family hadn't been anything but welcoming to him.

"What's that?" Bill asked noticing the book in Oliver's hand.

"Schoolwork," Oliver said holding up his potions work. "I've been so busy helping the other with their schoolwork back at the hotel that I haven't had too much of a chance to work on my own work. I can't believe how far behind I am and I can hardly afford to fall behind in Snape's class. I'm not even sure why I continued Potions after fifth year. If it weren't for Percy, I probably would have blown up the school by now."

Bill laughed. He had never been fond of Potions himself, but he knew Percy had taken to the class. He wasn't overly fond of Snape but Percy didn't hate him like most of the students did. Then again, Percy had never hated anyone. He even tried to find the good in Marcus Flynn, a Slytherin student that had given Percy a hard time since their first year.

"Yeah, speaking of school," Bill said dropping his voice. "Percy was awake earlier. He's feeling a little overwhelmed with all the schoolwork he has to make up."

"Leave it to Percy," Oliver said shaking his head. "He's not even close to being well and he's worried about schoolwork."

"You know how much of a perfectionist he is. How much he goes out of his way to make other's happy."

Oliver nodded.

"Just keep an eye on him. I'm worried about him. I'm worried he might give up trying to get better."

"Bill?"

Bill looked at Oliver, and saw the questioning look in his eyes. Oliver knew there was something that he wasn't being told. Bill sighed.

"When he was awake he told me he was tired. Tired of fighting. If he gives up . . ."

Oliver nodded. He didn't need Bill to finish that thought for him.

"I'll stay alert," Oliver replied as Bill yawned. "Now, why don't you head on back to the hotel and get some sleep before you end up sleeping on your feet."

"I'm going," Bill said walking toward the door. Before leaving he glanced back, Oliver was sitting in the chair that he had just vacated, a worried look on his face. Bill wondered if telling him had been the right thing to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabwr - thanks again for reviewing! Means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Zoran - Glad you liked the homework bit. A bit subtle but I thought it was something that Percy would be concerned about. Keep the pep talks coming and I'll keep the chapters coming.

* * *

Percy opened his eyes. He wondered how long he had been asleep? How long had it been since he had gotten sick? He wasn't sure. Through the haze of the fever he had completely lost track of time. He looked at the clock on the wall, it read nine o'clock. Was it morning or night though? There were no windows to clue him in.

Looking from the clock, Percy glanced over at where Bill had been sitting. Bill was gone and in his place sat Oliver. Oliver had a book open. Because of the angle at which the book was being held Percy couldn't make out the title of the book. Looking up from the book, Oliver saw that Percy was awake.

"Hey, sleepy beauty's awake," Oliver said lightly, closing his book. Percy recognized the cover of their potions book. Oliver was a good student except when it came to potions even though he had managed to score high enough on the O.W.L. exam last year that Snape couldn't keep him from continuing..Oliver hated potions though so Percy figured he'd just continued potions just to annoy professor Snape.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I figured my best friend needed me more," Oliver told him. "Besides, without you to keep me from adding wrong ingredients to my potions, they're probably better off without me. I may have caught the school on fire by now."

"Our classmates probably wouldn't have any problems with that. Then they'd all get out of school for awhile."

"I heard from Penelope yesterday," Oliver said growing serious. "She asked how you were doing. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Just tell her I'm doing okay," Percy replied.

"And are you?"

"You were talking to Bill weren't you?"Percy said with a sigh.

"Now don't go getting mad at him," Oliver said. "He's just worried about you. We all are."

"How am I ever going to catch up with the schoolwork."

"You'll manage it. You know the professors are going to give you plenty of time to catch up when you get back."

"If I get back," Percy said softly.

Oliver reached out and took his friend's hand in his own.

"Quit it," Oliver said sternly. "You're one of the strongest people I know. You've never let obstacles get in your way before, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you now."

"I don't know if I can do this alone."

"You're not alone. You've got plenty of people who care about you. That are going to be there for you every step of the way."

Percy nodded.

There was a knock at the door and then the door opened slowly. Jordan Black walked into the room.

"Ah, I see our patient is awake," Jordan said walking to the bed on the opposite side of the bed as Oliver was sitting. He took in the readings on the monitors and did a quick assessment of Percy, taking the oxygen off of him momentarily to check his pulse ox levels without the oxygen.

"So when do I get out of here?" Percy asked.

Jordan Black smiled.

"Some healers take that question as an insult but I've always found it a good sign when my patients start wanting out of here," he said looking down at him. "However, I think you'll be with us for a little while yet," Jordan informed him. "I'll be back to check on you later. I need to check on my other patients," he told him walking out of the room.

"How about you start reading that book at loud. If nothing else it will probably put me back to sleep," Percy said indicating the potions book.

"I'm not sure you should be worrying about schoolwork right now," Oliver said hesitantly. He didn't want his friend to over tax himself.

"Please," Percy said. "I need something to take my mind off of being sick."

"Okay," Oliver said with a sigh. He picked up the potions book and found the chapter they had started after their last test. If nothing else, maybe reading through the material again would help him understand it better.

Arthur and Molly walked down the streets of London, hand in hand, walking toward St. Mungo's after having breakfast at one of the local restaurants. Arthur knew it had been the first decent meal he had since hearing that Percy was sick, and he was pretty sure it was Molly's too. Bill, William and Charlie had headed back to the hotel with the younger kids. Arthur had told them to get some of their school work done before coming over to the hospital.

"Bill was hiding something from us," Molly commented as they crossed over to the other side of the street. They had almost reached St. Mungo's.

"What makes you say that?" Arthur asked although he had gotten the same feeling himself from his eldest son who had joined them at the restaurant after being relieved by Oliver this morning. He hadn't offered much information when Molly had asked how Percy was doing. Just said that the fever hadn't come back and that Percy had been awaked for a little while.

"Just a feeling I have and the fact that he was quiet during breakfast."

"Perhaps he was just tired," Arthur suggested trying to ease her worry. If Bill was hiding something, it was something that he thought would worry his mother. Given Molly's current state, Arthur figured it was probably for the best. Between barely sleeping and eating, he was surprised his wife hadn't gotten sick herself.

"Maybe," Molly said slowly clearly not at all convinced.

They had reached the hidden hospital by now and soon was walking through the window and into the reception area of the hospital. Barely taking in those in the waiting area and in line to see the welcoming witch, Arthur and Molly took the familiar route to their son's room.

Halfway there, they met up with healer Jordan Black in the corridors.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs. Weasley could I talk to you a few moments please."

"Did something happen?" Molly asked immediately growing alarmed. She knew she should have came over as soon as she woke up this morning. Instead she had let Arthur take her out to breakfast like nothing was wrong.

"Nothing happened," Jordan told her reassuringly. "Percy's holding his own," he continued leading them into an empty room. "Although that in itself could be a problem," Jordan told them as he shut the door behind them. "His temp is normal and he's been awake most of the morning but there hasn't been much improvement other than that. He's breathing is still labored and if the oxygen is removed the level of oxygen in his blood drops dramatically."

"Is there anything we can do?"

Jordan shook his head.

"He's still on the iv antibiotics to help fight the bacterial infection still present in his lungs. However, its possible that the infection has done permanent damage to the lungs. It's a possible that Percy could be dependent on oxygen for the rest of his life. I wanted you to be aware of that. I'll continue to monitor him regularly. Hopefully, as the infection clears up his lung function will improve. We'll have to wait and see."

Arthur nodded as he slipped his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Thank-you for letting us know."

"If you need anything, let one of the staff know and should you have any questions feel free to ask."

"We will," Arthur told him.

As Jordan left the room, Molly turned to face Arthur.

"What if . . ." she started to say, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Now Molly you heard the healer, its only a possibility."

"But what if he doesn't get better? What if he does need oxygen for the rest of his life? What kind of life would he have?"

"Molly don't worry about that right now. He's alive and he's getting better. That's what's important. And if he doesn't make a full recovery then we help him make the necessary adjustments."

Molly nodded, wiping tears away. She knew her husband was right. As long as she could hold her son in her arms, that was what was important. They could find a way to deal with any other obstacles that may still be in their way.

"You going to be okay?" Arthur asked looking down at his wife as she dried her eyes. "You don't need Percy to see you crying. We need to be strong for him right now."

Molly nodded. She knew her husband was right. Her son needed to know he could lean on her right now. Tears would only make him worry and impede his recovery.

"I'll be fine," she told him wiping away the last of the tears. "I want to go be with him."

"Then let's go," Arthur told her, draping an arm around her shoulders again and leading her out of the room.

They continued down the corridor to Percy's room. Oliver stood up as they walked in.

"He just fell back asleep," Oliver told them as Mrs. Weasley came over to the bed. She sat down in one of the empty chairs. "The healer came in not long after I got here."

"We've already talked to healer Black," Molly responded her voice wavering slightly.

Oliver sat back down in the chair he had just stood up from. He reached out and placed a hand on top of Molly's. She had been like a second mother to him. Had helped him through quite a few problems over the years.

Molly turned her hand over and grasped Oliver's hand. She looked over at him with a smile on her face, glad that her son had such a good and caring friend in his life.

_Hey Ron,_

_How is everything going? If Professor McGonagall has heard anything from your_

_parents she isn't talking. We haven't heard anything about how Percy is doing since you_

_all left for St. Mungo's. I for one hope he is getting better as does Harry and the rest of_

_Gryffindor House. Things aren't the same around here without all of you here._

_I hope you are finding time to keep up with your studies. You don't want to_

_get too far behind. I'm keeping good notes so if you don't understand something I_

_can help you when you come back. Hopefully, that will be soon as your missed around_

_here too. Its not the same without you Ron._

_Things have been quiet here. They're still waiting for the Mandrakes to grow up _

_so that they can cure Mrs. Norris and Collin. Nothing else concerning the Chamber of _

_Secrets has come to light. Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Harry asked me to pass on a_

_message to Oliver to you. They want him to know that they've been practicing as hard_

_as they can since he's been gone and will be ready to resume practice when he gets back._

_Write and let us know what's going on._

_Hermione_

Ron reread Hermione's letter a few times. He had been excited to get the letter. He was missing Harry, Hermione and his other friends back at Hogwarts. Although Ron wasn't about to admit it he was even missing his classes. Well most of them anyway. He wasn't missing Snape or potions whatsoever.

Sitting the letter aside, Ron looked back to his school work. His opened Transfiguration book laid their in front of him as did a rat that he was suppose to change into various dishes. He had finally managed the water goblet but the fork, spoon and plate were proving more difficult. The closest he had gotten to any success was a plate with a mouse face on it. Fred and George had laughed for quite awhile on that one. Then Fred had proceeded to quickly change the rat face plate to a spoon, water goblet, and a fork before returning it to a rat. Ron had given up at that point and put his transfiguration work away until now.

The twins had headed to the hospital, so Ron figured it was safe to attempt it again. Trouble was, the instructions on how to do it was making no more sense then if had yesterday.

With a sigh, Ron returned the rat to the cage McGonagall had sent it in. Sitting the transfiguration book on top of his stack of books and the cage on the floor, Ron got out his quill and a blank piece of parchment. Replying to Hermione seemed much more appealing right about now.

_Hermione,_

_Percy is doing better. His fever broke early this morning and he has been awake _

_quite a few times today, although he gets tired quickly. I got a chance to talk to him after_

_lunch. I apologized for what I said to him before he got sick. He said he knew I hadn't_

_meant it and that he had never been mad at me. It was a big relief to hear that from him_

_although Charlie had tried to reassure me of the same thing._

_He's still on oxygen though, and though they aren't telling us kids anything, I_

_know there is still something wrong. I can see the worry in all of their faces. I even tried_

_to get Oliver to tell me and it didn't work. He just told me not to worry. Don't worry._

_How is that suppose to happen when I don't even know what's going on._

_I've been working on the schoolwork. Is much more to do here other than that._

_I'm missing all of you too. I just want Percy to get well again and all of us to be back at_

_Hogwarts, even if that means Percy being bossy again._

_I'll pass along the Quidditch team's message to Oliver. I'm sure he'll be happy to_

_hear that they've been practicing as best they can with only about half of the team. _

_Hope to see you all soon,_

_Ron_


	10. Chapter 10

Zoran - here's another chapter for you. I know you were dissapointed I didn't do Ron's talk with Percy but here are Percy and the twins talking. Hope it makes up for it. Keep the feedback coming. It keeps me going.

* * *

Fred and George walked the streets of London, still laughing at Ron's attempts at transfiguring the rat. In fact, they would have still been there except they were starting to get looks from both Charlie and Bill and knew their older brother's wouldn't have put up with their teasing Ron much longer. Why did older brother's have to be such spoil sports anyway? Sometimes it was like having extra parents.

Instead of getting a lecture from either Charlie or Bill, or the both of them together, the twins had decided to leave the hotel suite for a little while. Telling Bill they were going over to the hospital, the twins had left.

As they reached St. Mungo's though, their laughter died away. So far, their Dad and Oliver were still the only two people who knew the real reason that Percy had gotten so sick. Knew that it was their fault that Percy was in the hospital.

"Think he'll be awake?" Fred asked his brother as they walked through the glass and into the hospital. Percy had been drifting in and out all day. Ron had gotten to talk to him but when Ginny had gone to visit, Percy had been sleeping the whole time.

"I don't know," George said as the walked through the reception area and down the corridors to their brother's room. Truth was, George wasn't sure if he wanted Percy to be awake or not. He was still nervous about talking to him. Did he blame them? Would he even want to see them? George knew he wouldn't blame his brother if he did. After all he blamed himself.

They reached Percy's room and slowly opened the door. Their parents were sitting in the chairs beside Percy's bed. They both looked up as the twins entered the room.

"How is he?" George asked for the both of them.

"About the same," their mother answered glumly.

"You two planning on staying awhile."

The twins shrugged their shoulders. They had set out just to get out of the hotel and this seemed as good of a destination as any as they knew their parents would frown upon them wandering around London on their own. Arthur decided that was as good enough answer for him, not to mention he wanted to give the twins some time alone with Percy. Maybe they'd get a chance to talk to their brother which they would eventually have to do.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat Molly. You've been here all day. You need a break. Fred and George can stay here with Percy," Arthur said turning to his wife.

"Arthur what if . . ."

"He's stable Molly," Arthur said standing up. He reached down and took hold of her arm. Gently he pulled her to her feet. "You need to get out for a little while. We'll grab something to eat and then you can come back and I'll head back to the hotel to make sure the kids get dinner."

With a sigh, Molly nodded. She felt exhausted. She didn't really feel like arguing with her husband once again.

"Stay here until we get back," Arthur told Fred and George.

"Sure Dad," the twins answered in unison.

Arthur led Molly out of the room. Fred and George watched them leave and then sat down in the chairs that their parents had just vacated. They were quiet for a moment, listening to the sounds of the monitors in the room, the hum of the oxygen concentrator, and the heavy sound of Percy's breathing.

George looked at the still form of his older brother. The rise and fall of his chest the only movement. Percy had always been fair but right now his skin was white. George couldn't help but think how small and vulnerable Percy looked right now. Yeah, his brother had always been on the small side. He and Fred had always had fun giving Percy a hard time about it. Even after Percy had finally not only caught up to those his age in height, but was actually taller than most, he still had kept his slight build something the twins had kept teasing him about knowing Percy was still sensitive about it. George didn't think he'd ever tease Percy about his size again.

This was his fault. His brother was fighting for his life because he hadn't been able to stay no to some stupid dare. Yeah, Fred may have actually accepted the dare for them, but he hadn't even tried to talk Fred out of it. Instead he had followed blindly. Wanting to prove that they could get a stupid toadstool from the Forbidden Forest. That they could break yet another school rule. It seemed so stupid now.

Yeah, his brother could be annoying. Percy was so good at so many things. Made things look easy. Seemed to be able to do no wrong in their parents eyes. The professors all loved them. George had loss track of how many time he had heard the words, "if you are anything like your brother Percy then you'll do good in this class", during his first year. He hated hearing that, because he knew when it came to class work he was never going to be able to compete with Percy. It was during their first semester at Hogwarts that he and Fred had really started resenting their older brother. Decided to be the complete opposite of him. Percy was all for the rules. Followed them to the letter. George and Fred made a pact to try to break every school rule they could while managing not to get thrown out of the school.

George felt something cool on his cheek. Reaching up he wiped away the stray tear. He wasn't about to cry.

"It's okay," Fred whispered beside him. "I've shed a few tears myself these last couple of days," his twin admitted.

"Why did we do it?" George asked looking over at his brother. "Its not like we haven't already been to the forest before. We should have just passed up Shaun's dare."

"You two have never passed up a dare in your life. I don't expect you'll do so anytime soon," Percy said before Fred had a chance to say anything.

George and Fred looked toward their older brother. Percy had his eyes open but the exhaustion was still apparent on his face.

"Percy we're sorry," Fred said.

"For what?"

"For getting you sick."

"It wasn't you're fault. I could have very well gotten sick without being outside that night."

"Yeah sure," Fred said sure that Percy was just trying to make him feel better. "If we hadn't snuck out to the forest then everyone would have been inside and not out in that storm."

"Fred quit it," Percy told him. "What's done is done. Sure you didn't have to take that dare and I also didn't have to come after the two of you. It was my actions that put me out in the storm."

"Why did you come after us?" George asked. It was a question he had been wanting to ask since that night.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Percy asked looking at his brother. He could tell by the look on his brother's face that he really did want an answer to his question. "You and Fred are completely opposite of me. I was born to follow the rules. You two were born to figure out how to break them. You're free thinkers. The world needs people like you but you two still need to learn to think about consequences before you carry out your actions. You'll figure it out in time, and in the meanwhile its my duty as your big brother to look out for you, whether you two like it or not."

"Percy, I'm sorry," George said the last word getting choked up by the tears still threatening to fall.

Percy held his arm out to him. Moving from the chair, George knelt on the floor beside the bed and easily fell into his brothers arms, tears falling from his eyes. He felt Percy's arm around him, holding him close.

"It's okay," Percy told his brother softly. "Everything is going to be alright.

"I'm sorry too," Fred said moving from the chair to set on the bed next to George. He didn't feel like the words were adequate but he didn't know what else to say. He was so use to Percy turning them in for breaking the rules that it still seemed strange to him that Percy had broke school rules to come looking for them. To keep them out of trouble instead.

"I know," Percy told him looking up at Fred even as he still kept his arm around his other brother. Fred reached out and took his brother's other hand.

After awhile George pulled away. He had stopped crying but his face was tear stained.

"You going to be okay?" Percy asked.

George nodded.

"I should probably go clean up before Mom and Dad get back," George said knowing questions would be asked if they saw his tear stained face. Questions that he would prefer to avoid.

Getting up, George made his way to the room's small bathroom. Even though he was embarrassed by the tears, he felt better now. It was also a relief to know that Percy wasn't mad at him. Didn't blame him for what had happened. Now, if only Percy would get better everything would be fine.

Turning on the cold water, George cupped his hands under the stream of water. He splashed the cold water on his flushed face. He knew if Ron found out about this, his little brother would have a field day. Hell, for that matter, Fred might get a few jokes in. After splashing water on his face four times he dried his face.

Opening the door, he walked back into the main room. Fred had moved from the bed back to the chair. He was busy recounting the news from Hogwarts that Lee had put in the letter he had sent the twins. George sat down in the other chair and joined in on the conversation and that was how their parents found them twenty minutes later.

Percy closed his eyes. He wasn't really sleepy, but he couldn't take his mother's worried glances anymore. If he at least pretended to sleep then he didn't have to see that look.

He was starting to wish his family would leave him alone for a little bit. Give him time to sort through things in his mind without someone hovering over him. He knew that wasn't going to happen though. Percy saw it in their faces. They were worried. Worried about losing him. He hated being the cause of their worry and just wished he was better.

His talk with the twins early had given him new reason to keep fighting. Although he had assured them he wasn't angry with them and tried to convince them that his getting sick wasn't their fault, he could tell they weren't quite convinced. That they were still blaming themselves. He had to get better for them.

Percy heard the door open.

"Oliver," Molly said, slightly surprised. She had been expecting Charlie. "Where's Charlie."

"Having a conversation with his boss," Oliver replied. "I told him I'd come sit with Percy for awhile."

"Anything serious?"

"Not really sure," Oliver told her, although Charlie hadn't seemed like he was enjoying the conversation all that much.

"Well, Percy just fell asleep. Hopefully he'll sleep through the night. Rest is the best thing for him right now," Molly told him. She leaned down and kissed her son's forehead. "I guess I should go before Arthur comes and drags me back to the hotel."

"He's going to be okay, Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank-you dear. I'm glad Percy has such a good friend like you."

She patted Oliver's shoulder as she left the room. As the door closed behind her, Oliver walked over to the bed and took a seat in one of the empty chairs.

"You can stop pretending your asleep," Oliver said. "You're not fooling me."

Percy opened his eyes, to find Oliver looking at him with a amused smile on his face.

"You want to tell me why you were pretending you were asleep?"

"I was trying to trick myself into believing I was alone. Wasn't working very well though."

Oliver looked at his friend with concern. He knew his friend didn't like people fussing over him. Was a very private person. All this attention must have been driving him crazy.

"How about I leave for a little while then," Oliver said standing up."Charlie shouldn't be here for at least a half hour."

"Thank-you."

"Not a problem," Oliver told him. "I'll just be out in the hall if you need me for anything," Oliver said as he turned and headed for the door.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry its been awhile. Life has been crazy. Not sure when I'll get another update done but I hope you'll all be patient.

Zoran- you get to find out what's going on with Charlie in this chapter and I'm glad you enjoyed the Fred/George/Percy part of the last chapter.

Gabwr - you know what they say -better late than never and I really can't complain as you reviewed before this chapte! Glad you're enjoying it.

Hatori Soma - Short and sweet. Thanks for leaving the review!

* * *

Charlie stifled a yawn. It was quarter of two in the morning. Percy had fallen asleep shortly after Charlie had relieved Oliver and had been asleep ever since. It had given Charlie time to think. Unfortunately, the time to think hadn't helped anything.

Charlie still wasn't sure what to do. His boss wanted him back. Four of his fellow dragon keepers had been injured in the last couple of days. Nothing too serious but their injuries were severe enough to keep them out of work for the next week. With five keepers gone, the others were struggling to keep things under control. At this point even one more set of hands would be a big help.

He felt a responsibility to his co-workers. He had worked with most of them for a couple years now and was close to them. In a way they were like family, and he felt a responsibility to them. They needed his help.

At the same time though, Percy was his brother. Although the infection itself was clearing up, there still wasn't any improvement in his lung function. He still wasn't well. Charlie was hesitant to leave at this point. What if his leaving had a negative impact on his brother's recovery? If something happened after he left and he didn't get back in time then . . .well Charlie wasn't sure he wanted to even finish that thought.

"Everything okay?"

Charlie jumped at the sound of his father's voice.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you," Arthur said letting a hand rest briefly on his son's shoulder as he sat down in a chair next to him.

"I thought you would be at the hotel sleeping."

"Couldn't sleep," Arthur said quietly sitting down beside Charlie. "Do you want to talk about the phone call you received this evening?"

"There's been a lot of injuries since I left," Charlie said hoping that maybe talking to his father would help him decide what to do. "The boss wants me to come back. They really do need my help."

"But you feel that Percy needs you too?"

Charlie nodded.

"He's my brother Dad. I want to be here for him but my co-workers, we're so close. Its almost like we're family. They need me now too."

"Maybe even more," Arthur said once again finishing his son's thoughts once again.

"Dad, I don't know what to do. Percy isn't recovering like he should. What if my leaving has a negative effect on his recovery? But what if I stay here and something happens in Romania? They need me there too."

"I can't tell you what to do Charlie," Arthur said. "You're not a little kid anymore but you also need to remember that Percy isn't alone. Bill, your mother, your uncle Will, Oliver and I are all still going to here for him. Your not abandoning him and he's out of immediate danger. Do your co-workers really have anyone else they can count on."

Charlie thought about his father's words. They made sense. His boss had tried to bring in other dragon keepers temporarily and couldn't find anyone available with experience. He had gotten a couple of young wizards that he was going to train but they weren't going to be much use for awhile. Calling Charlie had been a last resort.

He looked over at his brother. He was resting comfortably. Even some of the color had come back into his cheeks. The doctor's said the infection had just about cleared up. He was still on oxygen though and the doctors didn't know how long that would continue. Could he really head back to Romania without knowing how much longer it would be for Percy to make a full recovery? Could he put his life on hold until that happened? What if it never happened?

Charlie covered his mouth as another yawn came on.

"Why don't you get some sleep," Arthur told his son. "No reason for both of us to be up."

"You sure?"

"Yes go," Arthur said. "Good night son."

"Good night Dad," Charlie said standing up and heading for the door. Charlie was reaching for the door knob when his dad spoke up again.

"Whatever you decide Charlie, you know I'll support you."

"Thanks Dad," Charlie said. He pulled open the door and headed out of the room. By the time he reached the hotel he had made a decision.

Percy sat alone in the hospital room, his transfiguration book open in front of him. He had finally been able to convince his parents that there didn't need to be someone with him around the clock this morning although his mother had said she would be back this afternoon. Percy had a feeling it would be sooner rather than later.

He looked up from his book as he heard the door open, fully expecting it to be his mother. Instead, Charlie walked through the door.

"So, Mom sent you to check up on me huh?"

Charlie smiled. Their mother could be overprotective, especially when it came to Percy. Charlie had found it annoying at times and he was sure Percy was sick of it by now, so he didn't take offense to the question.

"No, Mom didn't send me," he told his brother closing the door behind him and walking over to the bed. Charlie sat down on the edge of the bed facing Percy as Percy closed his school book and let it rest on his lap.

"Is something wrong?" he asked noticing the serious look that had come across Charlie's face.

"I'm heading back to Romania. My boss called last night and they need me back," Charlie said quickly wanting to get the words out before he changed his mind. "I don't want to leave you and if they didn't need me so much I wouldn't go, but I feel a responsibility to them. If you weren't . . ."

"Charlie its okay," Percy said interrupting his brother. "Its not like I'm going to be alone and your going to have to go back at some point."

"I know, I was just hoping it would be when you were well and heading back to Hogwarts."

"That might be awhile," Percy said dejectedly. He was sick of being sick. Of not knowing what was going on. The doctor's always talked to his parents out in the hallway and his parents wouldn't tell them what they had said.

"The doctors are doing everything they can," Charlie said hearing the defeat in his brother's voice. He reached out and laid his hand over top of Percy's.

"I'll be fine," Percy said trying to smile. He didn't want Charlie feeling bad about leaving. Charlie had his own life. It wasn't fair for Charlie to be stuck here just because he wasn't well. It wasn't fair to nay of his family for that matter. "Don't worry."

"If you need anything, or want me to come back don't hesitate to ask. I'd do anything for you Percy," Charlie said wrapping his arms around his brother.

"I know," Percy said hugging his brother back.

As much as he didn't want to, Charlie eventually broke away. He had to get going. They were expecting him back in Romania. Standing up, Charlie headed for the door. Before leaving though he glanced back over his shoulder. Percy had his school book opened again.

Charlie just hoped his brother returned to school again. That he wasn't hurrying back here again because Percy had a relapse.

_The Next Evening:_

Everyone had gathered in the living room of the hotel suite, except for Molly who was at the hospital with Percy. Will, Bill and Oliver pretty much knew what was going on. Ron, Fred, George and Ginny however didn't.

Arthur looked at his youngest kid's expectant faces. They obviously wanted to know what was going on. Were tired of being kept in the dark.

"You kids are going back to school tomorrow," Arthur told them. "Percy is out of immediate danger."

"I'm not going back while he's still in the hospital," Fred said, George echoing his twin's sentiments.

"We're taking your brother home tomorrow. The infection has cleared up and the doctor's have done all they can. They think your brother will be more comfortable at home and your Mother and I agree."

"Is he going to get better?" Ginny asked.

"We all hope so," Arthur told his little girl knowing how close she was to Percy, but knowing he couldn't lie to her either.

The truth was, there had been little improvement in lung function despite the infection clearing up. His oxygen levels were fine when he was on oxygen but it didn't take long for them to drop once he was off the oxygen. Healer Black had been taking him off oxygen for short periods of time all day though in the hopes that the extra work on the lungs would help improve them over time. He had given Molly and Arthur instructions to continue doing so at home. Percy's care would be turned over to the Weasley's family healer, Lance Marks.

"Right now, the most important thing is to get things back to as normal as possible. That means you all returning to school. As soon as Percy is strong enough, he'll join you," Arthur told them hoping those words would be true. Hoping that his third son got strong enough to return to school. "I'll send you guys a letter daily letting you know how things are going."

Fred, George, Ginny and Ron nodded knowing that arguing would get them no where.

"Ron!," Hermione exclaimed as she spotted him as she and Harry walked out of the Great Hall after breakfast the next morning. She rushed over to him and gave him a quick hug. Harry was right behind her and he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm glad your back. Does that mean Percy's well?" Hermione asked as she took a step back from him.

"Well enough to leave the hospital," Ron replied. "Mum and Dad took him home this morning. We're not sure when he'll be strong enough to return to school," Ron told them. 'Or if he'll return to Hogwarts,' Ron added silently to himself.

"Well at least he's at home resting now. That's a good thing," Hermione said seeing that Ron was still worried about his brother.

"He'll be back giving all of us a hard time about obeying school rules in no time," Harry piped up, trying to reassure his friend.

"Meanwhile, we better get going or we're going to be late for Herbology," Hermione reminded them.

"Well, at least I don't have to see Snape my first class back," Ron said as he and Harry fell in step beside Hermione as they all headed to the greenhouses outside of the castle.

"So just how far behind in your schoolwork are you, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"With the exception of Potions I'm actually right with everyone else," Ron said puffing up his chest a little bit. He knew Hermione would expect him to be behind in all his classes. He was happy he could prove her wrong, although if he hadn't been for Bill, Charlie and Oliver nagging him to do the work a lot of it probably wouldn't have gotten done. Hermione didn't need to know that though.

"We'll have a study session this evening. Harry is have a little trouble himself."

"Like that's really a surprise," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Harry told her, exchanging a look with Ron.

The trio kept walking as Hermione started planning out their evening for them.

As nice as it was to be out of the hospital, Percy still wanted to be better. To be at school instead of at home in bed. His mother was still fussing over him. If it weren't for Bill dragging her out of his room this evening, she probably still be hovering over him.

Percy looked down at his Potions book and the paper he was trying to write. His eyes drifted from the Potions work to the list of assignments. Very few of them had been crossed off. He felt like he would never get through the list. Never get caught up.

With a sigh, he went back to work. Before long he felt his eye lids growing heavy. Percy forced his eyes back open. He just wanted to finish the report.

Someone removing his glasses, woke Percy from the sleep he had falling into. Opening his eyes, Percy found Bill hovering over him.

"Didn't mean to wake you," Bill told him quietly.

"What time is it?" Percy asked groggily.

"Ten o'clock," Bill told him as he sat the glasses on the bedside table. "I'm sleeping in Ron's bed so if you need anything just wake me," Bill told him.

Percy nodded.

Bill turned out the lights. Percy listened as his brother climbed into the bed across the room. Closing his eyes sleep soon came to him but he was soon dreaming about school. About going back and being so far behind that he had no clue what he was doing. That everyone was laughing at him while he was in the front of Snape's classroom unable to breath.

Percy opened his eyes to find that he wasn't at Hogwarts but at home in his room. He still couldn't cath his breath though. He tried to get some air in by taking a deep breath. It didn't help.

The light came on and Bill was soon hovering over him, putting the oxygen cannula that had fallen out back in his nose.

"Shh, Percy calm down," Bill said softly as he sat down on the bed next to his brother. He reached out and touched his brother's cheek. Bill could see the fear in his brother's eyes. "Take deep breaths," Bill instructed.

"I-I-I can't," Percy said gasping for air. He was scared. It felt like he was suffocating.

"Shh, Relax," Bill said soothingly. "Deep breaths. You'll be fine," Bill told him again.

"There's too much... work to catch ... up on. I'll never ... get caught up. I'm going to ... make a fool of ... myself when I go back ..."

"Shh, don't," Bill said smoothing hair back off Percy's forehead. "Don't think about the work. You just need to relax right now."

Percy nodded. He knew Bill was right. Panicking wasn't going to get him anywhere. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the long lists of assignments. About never being able to catch up.

"It's going to be okay," Bill said as he saw his brother start to relax. Saw that Percy wasn't gasping anymore.

Before long, Percy's breathing had returned to normal. Some color had returned to his face. His eyes were still closed. Bill wasn't sure if Percy was sleeping or not. Slowly he started to stand up.

"Please stay," Percy said grabbing Bill's hand.

Bill looked down to see Percy's eyes open now and the pleading look on his face.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to," Bill told him sitting back on the edge of the bed. He could tell his brother was scared to be left alone.

Ducking under the tube for the oxygen, Bill laid down beside Percy, putting his arm under Percy's shoulders. Pecy let his head rest on his brother's chest.

"Now get some sleep," Bill said softly as he reached out to turn off the lamp beside him.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: The perspective switch has been fixed. Sorry to anyone who might have read it that way and thanks to the two who pointed it out to me.

Gabwr - Glad you liked the last chapter!

Zoran - sorry no relapse. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Hope the ending isn't too much of a dissapointment.

* * *

Oliver sat in his seat in the front of Snape's class, trying to follow the instructions written on the board for the potion they were working on. He chanced a look at Sheldon and Emily's potion beside him. The two looked nothing alike. One of the two of them were wrong, and Oliver was pretty sure it was probably his.

He looked back up at the instructions. Starting at the beginning he started reading through them, looking for one he had missed. When he got to the sixth step he was pretty sure he had figured out where he had messed up. He didn't remember adding that ingredient.

"Luckily skipping the juniper needles isn't anything dangerous or everyone would have realized it long before this."

Oliver looked up to seeing Snape standing in front of him, an all to familiar sneer on his face.

"Guess I missed that step the first time," Oliver said sheepishly.

"Hmm," Snape said walking away and heading to the back of the class.

Oliver rested his forehead on his hand. How could he have missed that step? He was sure he had been getting everything. He had been going slowly for exactly that reason and yet somehow he had overlooked step six.

"I am so going to fail this class," Oliver muttered.

"Maybe Professor Snape will let you team up with us for now," Emily suggested looking around Sheldon.

Oliver glanced over his shoulder. Snape was hovering over two Hufflepuffs now. From the look on the two girls' faces they hadn't fared much better than he had on the potion. Oliver looked back to Sheldon, " I'm not even going to chance asking him," Oliver told him softly. "Somehow, I'll make it through until Percy gets back."

"Well just don't set anything on fire between now and then."

Oliver elbowed Sheldon in the ribs.

With a wave of his wand, Oliver made the contents of his cauldron disappear. There was no point in starting over, even if he could convince Snape to accept a second attempt, which wasn't very likely, he didn't have the time to get in completed anyway.

Since coming back to Hogwart's two weeks ago, he had only gotten one of the potions to work and that included the ones he were trying to make up. Thankfully, Snape must have been in somewhat of a good mood as he had granted partial credit on most of them. Catching up on the rest of my classes was going much better.

The twins had gotten an owl from their parents four days ago saying that Percy was doing much better. He had regained a lot of his strength and was off the oxygen. They said he still tired easily though. There had been no word on when he would return.

For the sake of my potions grade I hoped it was soon.

The bell rang, and Oliver quickly gathered my things. He wanted out of the classroom before Snape could stop him. Potions was his last class today. He headed out of the dungeon area of the castle and up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Wattlebird," Oliver told the Fat Lady as he came to her portrait. She moved aside and let him into Gryffindor Tower. There was a crowd in the common room. Oliver spotted Fred and George near the center of the crowd and figured they were up to something again.

Oliver looked around for Emily or one of the other Prefects. He didn't see anyone and was trying to decide if he should break up whatever scheme the twins were up to this time when he heard a familiar voice call his name from the middle of the crowd.

Oliver looked toward the group, thinking he was hearing things. It couldn't be who he thought it was. Surely someone would have mentioned he was coming back.

Walking toward the group, Oliver's fellow Gryffindors started parting. Before long he saw him. Sure enough, he had heard his voice.

There stood Percy, still a little pale and thinner than he had been before, but he was back. Oliver hurried forward and embraced his friend.

"I'm glad your back," Oliver told him.

"It's good to be back," Percy replied. "Mom was starting to drive me crazy."

"Looks like we won't be able to pull off as much stuff George," Fred said to his twin. "With Percy back, we'll have to be twice as sneaky. He's much more observant than Emily or any of the other Prefects."

"Hey!" Emily exclaimed as everyone in the room laughed.

Even with the dangers of the Chamber of Secrets looming over us, it was nice to know that at least something was returning to normal.

The End


End file.
